Emma to Starfire
by KrystalKlear1
Summary: What would happen if a shard of the Allspark migled with human DNA?Emma,a normal high school student gets sucked into the world of Autobots and Decepticons,and her world is turned upside down.Rated M for violence, launguge, and sexual stuff.PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Stalker

**Story set after T2RF. Jazz was resurected from the dead by the shard of the Allspark, and since he was ripped in two, his alt mode was ruined, so he chose a new one, a silver Porsche. **

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS, ONLY MY OWN CHARACTERS!!!!!!!! I DO OWN EMMA, MILES, OR LADY GAGA, AND OUR HER SONG: 'BAD ROMANCE'.**

**

* * *

**

**The Stalker**

I chose today to walk home from school. Why? I don't know. Today was raining and it was freezing cold! I was a senior in high school and I usually drive, but I had to get my car serviced and there was a long list and my mom insisted that I leave my car home for her to take it. I loved my car and hated for anyone else to drive it. It was a light blue Mustang GT Premium Convertible which my dad got me. My dad lives in Mexico and I usually spend the summer down there with him, working and earning money. My dad had surprised me this previous summer when I landed in Veracruz Mexico and he picked me up in a different car and told me that it was mine. I was ecstatic for weeks! It was alright with me when my dad drove my car since he bought it, although I didn't really like it. I was kind of protective of my car. _What an odd thing to be protective of, _I thought.

I was lost thinking about things and didn't notice the car that was following me. When I noticed, it was silver Porsche Carrera GT Turbo and its paint was spotlessly clean with windows tinted black as can be, even the windshield, _it that even legal? _I wondered.

I drew my attention back to the sidewalk from staring at the car. I always found it rude when someone was staring at me, so I try not to be a hypocrite and not stare at people. I quickened my pace and hurried home, where I would be safe, away from the stalking car.

The next day, I had my car back from getting it serviced and drove to school. During lunch, I brought up the car.

"Do any of you know someone who owns silver Porsche?" I asked. Everyone stopped talking and turned their heads to look at me. I was the most popular girl in school, but not the Queen Bee type. I was known as the nice, hot, popular girl with the rich daddy and could make the rest of their lives in high school miserable. If you pissed me off, you would regret it.

"No," everyone said and or shook their heads to indicate an answer. I sighed. Even worse, since no one knew anyone in town who owned silver Porsche, it meant I was stalked by a complete stranger. I lived in the small town of Southern Pines, North Carolina for my whole life and practically knew everyone, and absolutely knew _of_ everyone in the town. I shook my head to clear it.

I felt pressure on my right shoulder and looked over to see Miles-my present boy friend- rest his hand on my shoulder. His dark skin made my skin look albino, although I tanned in Mexico and got darker than some of the Mexicans there. I realized that my skin just evened its tone out and returned to a light skin color.

"Emma, what's on your mind?" he asked. I frowned; Miles always knew when something was wrong with me. We had been friends since we were six years old and we knew each other very well.

"Do you know anything about silver Porsche?" I asked.

"No, why?" he asked.

"Yesterday, when I was walking home…" I started but then trailed off, not quite sure if I should say the car was stalking me. Miles could overreact about things and be overly protective. "I saw silver Porsche go down my street." I figured that would be fine to say since it was true.

"That's weird. Do you think there was a house for sale and they wanted to look at it?"

"No, none of the houses around me are for sale," I said, looking out the window to the street. Odd timing, just as I looked at the street, the silver Porsche drove by. My eyes widened in shock and I quickly drew my attention back to the lunch room and changed the subject of the conversation Miles and I were having to what we were going to do this weekend.

"Nothing, besides checking up on the hunting club and make sure the pipes haven't frozen," Miles replied. "And you?"

"I thought about washing my car and going to the mall, but obviously, I can't wash my car when it's sleeting, and since I had to get my car serviced, I have to pay for that so I don't really want to spend money shopping this weekend."

Miles snorted. "Yeah, like spending a couple hundred extra dollars is a huge amount to you."

"Good point," I mumbled. "But still, I don't think I want to go shopping this weekend."

Before Miles and I could continue our conversation, the bell rang, signaling lunch was over and we had five minutes to get to our next class or we would be late. Miles stood up and kissed my cheek and walked off with his bag.

At the end of the day, I met Miles again in the student parking lot before I left.

"Do you want to hang out at my house this Saturday?" Miles asked, leaning up against the side of my car.

I looked up from my phone and glared at him. I get very pissed when someone touches my car. He smiled at me.

"Off the car," I said, slipping my phone back in my jeans pocket.

"I'm not doing anything to it," he said, smile turning to a grin.

"Off my freaking car, now Miles," I said anger apparent in my tone of voice.

He chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes and sat my bag on the drivers' seat so my hands were free. I stepped forward quickly and pushed Miles off of my car, careful not to scratch the paint in the process.

"Hey! No need to push," Miles said, stepping back a few feet to regain his balance.

"I gave you a warning. You're lucky I even did that, and yes, I will come to your house Saturday."

"OK, talk to you later," Miles said, walking away.

I started my car and turned on the radio. "Bad Romance", by Lady Gaga was just starting to play. I turned the volume up and backed out and drove home.

I was singing along to Lady Gagas' "Bad Romance" and I looked in my rear view mirror. Behind me, was the silver Porsche. The windshield was tinted, so I couldn't see the driver well. But it looked like there _was no _driver. I looked away and back, to see a figure in the drivers' seat. From what I could tell, it was guy, young, looked like twenty five at most, with dark color hair, and with gorgeous blue eyes. They were very bright, almost like they were glowing. I got a warm feeling in my back that spread along my spine, and the longer I looked at the mysterious driver of the silver Porsche, the warm feeling got warmer and spread throughout my body. I finally looked away and drove home without making another sound.


	2. Chapter 2: Jazz

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!!!! I DO OWN EMMA, MILES, KATIE.**

**

* * *

**

**Jazz**

As the week went by, the weather improved and it stopped raining at heated up mid-fifties. It was still winter, as we were in mid February, but it was warmer that mid-twenties. I hadn't seen the silver Porsche again this week, and since it was Friday, and I last saw the Porsche on Tuesday, it was forgotten.

As the final bell rang, and we all were in a hurry to get home, the hallways were packed with anxious teenagers. Miles somehow maneuvered his way through it and reached my locker.

"Do you want to come with me to the hunting club?" he asked. "We could ride bikes or quads if you want."

"Sure, can I drop my car off at home and I ride with you?" I said, closing the door to my locker and facing him.

Miles seemed to be looking over my shoulder at something or _someone_. I casually leaned against my locker and looked out of the corner of my eye to see what he was looking at. He was looking at my friend Katie and she had one finger in her ear and the other by her mouth, the signal to call her. I looked at Miles and he nodded his head, yes, a little to Katie.

I pretended to check my phone until Miles noticed me so I wouldn't embarrass him.

"What?" he said a few seconds after I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"I would like to go with you if it's alright," I said. "But I first need to drop my car off at home."

"Oh, okay. That's fine."

After I drove home, with Miles following behind me, I left my car at home and we drove to the hunting club.

"I'm going to go ride for a while," I said to Miles, as I rolled my dirt bike out from the shed and looked up at him. He was about to say something when his phone rang. I drew my attention back to my bike when he answered his phone.

I was riding down a trail toward a big open field where I could practice some free style tricks using dirt ramps when I heard a jet overhead, and passed it off as a jet flying towards the Fort Bragg military base, about ten miles southeast. But as I continued to ride down the trail, the jet got louder and louder, until it was a near deafening roar. I looked up and the jet was about fifty feet above me. I watched it as it descended down to the trail I was on. Instead of landing gear coming out of the aircraft, the entire aircraft transformed into a giant, thirty-one foot alien robot with wings on its back. The robot had red eyes, huge guns on its arms and cannons, the diameter of the barrel bigger than my head on its shoulder. I stopped and just stared. My heart rate did not increase and I was very quiet. My eyes were not scared, just full of curiosity. I was aware that I could very well die, but I didn't really care. My friends joked that I had no sense of self-preservation.

The robot opened a compartment on its arm and a little shard of metal floated in mid-air towards me. It faintly glowed blue, and slightly pulsed. I watched it as it got closer and closer.

The metal shard stopped less than a foot away from my face, glowed brightly and disappeared.

My focus changed to the robot, who was grinning evilly, away from the mysterious metal shard. I heard a whining sound that grew louder and louder. The robot aimed his cannon at me and was about to shoot when it was tackled.

The red eyed robot was tackled by a smaller, silver robot. When the silver robot stood up, I noticed it had a black visor over its eyes, but it had blue eyes. It was a lot smaller than the other robot, not even half its height. The larger robot shot the silver robot, but it didn't seem to do much damage, because the silver 'bot just shot back with its own gun. The larger 'bot stepped back and quickly transformed back into the jet and flew off. The silver 'bot had its guns aimed at the jet, but didn't fire; after a few minutes, the 'bot slid its guns under the armor and turned around and looked down at me. Me, in the mean while, was still sitting on my bike, which I had cut off by now, and watching the two 'bots fight.

"You Emma James?" the silver robot asked.

I cleared my throat, "Yes."

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, pulling my fingers through my hair to get it out of my face.

"My name iz Jazz," he said. "Can ya please come with meh?"

"Sure," I said and got off my bike and watched him as he transformed in a very familiar car. My eyes widened as I realized that this giant silver robot, was the silver Porsche that had been stalking me.

The car popped open the passenger door and I walked over and got in. There was no driver as we drove down the trail and back to the main road.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, beside the low purr of the engine, the car spoke up.

"Did Starscream do anythin' to ya?" I heard from the speakers.

I stared at the dashboard. "Uh, nothing except aim a huge cannon at me."

"Do ya know why he went after ya?" I heard out of the speakers again.

"Uh, I don't have a clue," I said, shifting absent mindedly in my seat and crossing my legs.

"Could ya not fidget please?" As soon as I heard the request I stopped all movement of my body and froze.

"Sorry," I said and put my hands in my lap.

"No, it's alright, it's just…" the voice trailed off. "I understand."I finished.

Suddenly, a person appeared in the drivers' seat. I jumped in my own seat from the sudden appearance. I heard him very quietly moan.

"Sorry, you scared me," I said, sitting still with my hands in my lap again.

I looked over at the driver and finally got a clear view of my stalker. Jazz was hot! He was tall and lean, although muscular looking. He was slightly tanned like I am, and had dark brown hair with silver ends. His face…his face was absolutely gorgeous! He was wearing dark-wash jeans and a red t-shirt that clung to his chest.

"What were ya doin' out dere anyway?" he asked, paying little attention to the road.

I looked in his eyes, "I was riding my bike to the field to practice my free style tricks but…Starscream thought differently."

Jazz laughed. I felt the car shake along with him. That figures, since he _is_ the car.

"Yeah, Starscream had other plans for ya," Jazz said. "What kind of free style tricks do ya do?"

"Different types, it varies from just jumping and landing, to a split, to a full back flip."

"You can land a full back flip?" his eyebrows rose in surprise. I nodded. I looked up to where we were going, toward Fort Bragg.

"Why are we going to the military base?" I asked.

"Cause', dats where we stay," he said.

"Who's 'we'?"

"Da rest of da Autobots," Jazz replied.

"What's an Autobot?"

"An Autobot is what I am, da opposite of a Decepticon, which Starscream is."

"Is that why you have blue eyes and he has red eyes?"

"Yeah, blue for da good guy, red for da bad guy."

I laughed. "Why are there good and bad guys?" I asked.

"We're at war wid da cons'."

"Oh," I replied, surprised. War didn't cross my mind.

"Unfortunately, Emma," Jazz said, looking at me with sad eyes. "You are part of our war now. Starscream attacked ya for a reason, aldough that reason is unknown to us at da moment, and dat reason could change da tide of da war. Dat's why it is very important for us to know if Starscream did anythin' to ya."

"Well, Starscream did do one thing, but I don't think it did anything to me though. He took out a little shard of metal from a compartment in his arm. The shard of metal floated in mid-air toward me, faintly glowed blue, and slightly pulsed. The metal stopped less than a foot away from my face, glowed brightly and disappeared."

Jazz was quiet for a bit. "What did da piece of metal look like, Emma?"

"Well, it was a little piece of metal with uh… I can draw it better than I can describe it." I reached into my jean pocket and found a piece of paper and a mini gel pen.

I held up the picture I drew, which was a perfect replica from my perfect memory, and I watched Jazzs' eyes widen in disbelief.

"Primus, that's a piece of da Allspark!"

"What's an Allspark?" I asked.

"Da Allspark is da thing dat creates sparklings, but it was destroyed a couple of years ago. How did Starscream have a piece of it?" Jazz wondered aloud.

"How does the piece of the Allspark relate to me?" I asked and brought Jazz out of his thoughts.

"It has everything to do with ya Emma. If I'm correct, da Allspark chose ya as its host. I need Ratchet to do a scan of ya to confirm it."

"Why am I its host? And what will it do?"

Jazzs' face fell. "I din know why it chose ya; maybe it thought ya would not use it for evil. Would ya use it for evil, Emma?"

"No, no, of course not, I am mostly oblivious, watching and learning, and then I make a decision. What will the piece of the Allspark do to me?"

Jazz sighed. "I don't know what da Allspark will do. I have an idea, aldough it involves changes to ya, which ya may not like."

"Like what?"

"I think it might change ya into one of us."

"I would be a robot?" I asked.

"We prefer mech for guy and femme for girl. But yes, it would turn ya into a femme."

"Would it be worth it? If I changed…like how long would I be able to live?"

"If ya receive da proper care, than you would be practically immortal. I'm two million earth years old and I'm somewhat young compared da the rest of my team."

I was surprised. He didn't look two million years old as a robot from what I could tell. He defiantly didn't look two million years old as a human.

"You don't look that old," I mumbled.

Jazz burst out laughing and the car shook with him. "Ya…can't…tell…from…my…holoform," he said between laughs.

"What form?"

"A holoform itz what ya see," he said and gestured to his human body.

"Like a hologram?" I said.

"Kind a, except a holoform is solid and made to look and feel like a human," Jazz said.

"Could I…touch?" I felt like an idiot asking that.

"Touch away," he said and extended his arm in front of me. I giggled. That sounded funny.

I lightly ran my finger tips along the top of his arm. It felt amazingly human. If I didn't know better, I would say Jazz _is_ human. I tuned his arm over and continued my examination. His skin was warm and _soft_, like mine.

He made a choking sound and I looked up.

"That tickles," he said, chuckling. I quickly drew my hands back and put them in my lap.

"Sorry," I murmured, slightly embarrassed.

"It's alright. Ya can continue if ya like," Jazz said and kept his arm in front of me. I moved my hands back to his arm and continued lightly tracing my fingers across his skin. It was fascinating how such a program could be created.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Jazz was watching my movements. I noticed something in his eyes, enjoyment maybe and something else. It almost looked like _love_. Why would he _love _me? The more I thought about it, the more I came to the same conclusion. Jazz _loved me_ and _I loved him_.


	3. Chapter 3: Gaurdian

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!!!!**

_"Cybrotronian"_

**

* * *

**

**Guardian **

Jazz and I arrived at the Fort Bragg military base in mid-conversation. He pulled around to a large hanger, hidden behind all the other buildings. I got out and stepped back and watched him transform. He put his hand down on the ground in front of me.

"Climb on." I did. He lifted me up to his chest. He kept his palm flat as he walked to the hanger door. I sat down cross-legged on his palm and looked at his fingers, which came to a very sharp point, and made his hands closer to claws, than hands.

When I saw the rest of the Autobots, I was shocked. How could the military keep such a thing hidden? I mean, they we huge! Jazz was the smallest I could see by a good five or six foot. I also noticed that Jazz was the only one with claw-like hands and a visor.

Jazz walked over to the tallest robot, which had armor painted blue with red and flames.

"_Optimus, dis iz Emma, she was attacked by Starscream_," Jazz said, not bothering to put me down.

Optimus looked at me in Jazzs' hand.

"_What did Starscream do?"_ Optimus asked.

"_Didn't see nothin', but Emma could explain," _their eyes looked down to me in Jazzs' hand, sitting still, looking board.

"Starscream opened a little compartment on his arm and a little shard of metal came out, faintly glowing blue and slightly pulsed," I pulled out the picture I drew from my pocket and showed Optimus. "The piece of metal floated in mid-air towards me and stopped less than a foot away from my face, glowed brightly, and disappeared."

Optimus' face turned from concern, to shock, and back to concern. He looked up to Jazzs' face and I saw Jazz nod. Jazz walked over to a green mech rummaging through a drawer of something and looked up when we were approaching him.

"_Ratchet, can ya do a scan of Emma?"_ Jazz asked.

Ratchet stood up straight and I noticed he was taller than Jazz by a good five feet or more. He looked down at me in Jazzs' hand, while I looked away.

"Emma, could ya stand up?" Jazz asked. I uncrossed my legs and stood up. I glanced over the side of Jazzs' hand at the ground, which was eight feet below. I never was afraid of heights.

I watched Ratchet as he scanned me. First, his eyes changed from blue to green, then from green to purple, and lastly, black. I barely resisted the urge to scream out in pain as Ratchet scanned me the last time. I didn't feel any pain, it just hurt. Finally, his eyes returned to their normal blue color. He had an odd look on his face, almost a cross between confusion and shock.

"_You were right, Jazz. The Allspark has fussed with her DNA,"_ Ratchet said and sighed. _"You're also right about what it will do."_

"Optimus wants me in his office for a minute. Ratchet, could ya watch Emma?" Jazz asked.

I saw Ratchet nod and I hopped into his hand when he extended it toward me. Jazz left the room. I looked up at Ratchet.

"You can continue what you were doing," I said and gestured toward the cabinets that he was previously rummaging through.

"Alright," Ratchet said and set me down on a large flat surface that kind of looked like a bed. I noticed that Jazz was the only one with a visor.

"It's gettin' late, I should take ya home," Jazz said, looking down at me when he returned from Optimus' office.

"Oaky," I climbed into Jazzs' hand and we walked outside. Jazz set me down and transformed into the silver Porsche and popped open the passengers' door and I got in.

We drove in silence to my house, which Jazz knew where it was without any directions from me. It was dark when he drove up in the drive way. I stayed in the car.

"Ya realize dat ya now are a target for da Decepticons," Jazz said after a few minutes of silence.

I shrugged. "I am what I am. I can't change what happened."

"Optimus requested I be ya guardian," Jazz said and looked out his window.

I looked at him. "That's good. I would prefer not to be blown up and I'm sure you wouldn't like that either."

My new guardian looked at me. "I'll blast anyone's aft off if dey tries ta hitting ya, Emma." Jazz said very seriously.

I smiled. "I'm sure you would and for that, I'm glad you're my guardian, but also because-"I was cut off to a loud crash from inside of my house. Although I was outside, and in Jazzs' car, it was still loud. The reason for the loud crash was probably my mother. It was late, so she was drunk. Who knows what she broke now.

I groaned and reached for the door handle, but the door wouldn't open. I looked at Jazz, since he was the one not letting me out.

"It's my mom, Jazz. She gets drunk most nights and sometimes breaks things. I'll be fine," I glanced back toward the house, where I could faintly hear cusses.

Jazz put a hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at him, only to realize that his face was a lot closer than I thought. As soon as I turned my head, Jazz kissed me, lips on lips for a brief second and then leaned back.

"Good night, Emma, and please, be careful," he said, and I heard the locks unlock.

I smiled in response to the sudden close contact. As soon as Jazz stopped, I instantly wanted more.

"Goodnight, Jazz, and thank you," I opened the door and smiled back at him before shutting the door and going inside.

When I opened the front door, the putrid smell of wine and cigarettes immediately filled my nostrils. I followed the stench to the kitchen, where I discovered my mother passed out on the floor, lying in a puddle of wine and glass shards peppered with cigarettes ashes. I glanced over the scene and decided against helping my mother off of the floor and into her bed. I did, however, decide to collect the cigarette lighters and packs of cigarettes to prevent a possible fire. I also put down lots of paper towels to collect the liquid. _I'm not going to use towels, _I thought, _and certainly not my towels to sop up the wine because I don't want them ruined… although, it would be fun burning them._


	4. Chapter 4: The changing begins

**HELLO PEOPLES!!!! ANYWAY, SOME CLARIFICATIONS:**

_"Cybrotronian"_

**

* * *

**

The changing begins

Over the next few months, I hadn't experienced any pain of the transformation Ratchet though I would, which was good because it was almost graduation which meant the end of mandatory school for me. I had turned eighteen in April, so I was legally able to move out of my moms' house, and I stayed in the house my dad owned. My plan, which involved me turning into a giant alien robot, was for me to live with the rest of the Autobots. I was overly ecstatic about the idea because I would be living with Jazz, whom I had grown very close to. Frequently, we would make out on Jazzs' hood until we were interrupted by someone.

Come graduation day, my head would not stop aching, but I wrote it off as a sign of nervousness and stress.

After the ceremony, however, it had doubled and my head was pounding! Every time I blinked my eyes felt like they were trying to jump out of my eye sockets. Every little noise felt like an air horn being blown right into my ear. My head felt like it would explode. It was difficult for me to concentrate on anything and to form any though besides _my head feels like it's going to freakin' explode!_ I didn't speak unless I was directly spoken to, and then, I shortened my responses to the absolute minimum amount of words.

Jazz was driving me home from the ceremony, and that's when he realized something was wrong although I didn't show any signs of distress.

"You okay?" Jazz asked and stroked my cheek with hand. I leaned into the touched and nodded a yes.

Jazz was quite for few minutes until he spoke next. "I know ya too well, Em, somethin' is wrong."

"My head hurts, is all," I said.

"How much?" he asked.

"A lot," I groaned. I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. Maybe I had finally began to change, never crossed my mind. I had forgotten about that.

"When did it start?" Jazz asked, making my head pound more.

"Right before the ceremony," I mumbled into my hands, not bothering to look at who I was speaking to.

Jazz didn't say anything else until we arrived at the military base.

"Emma, can ya please get out so I can transform?" he asked.

I lifted my head from resting on the window and opened the door. When I stood up, a massive wave of vertigo hit me and I lost my balance. Before I hit the ground, I passed out.

The last thing I was semi aware of was taking a sedative to ease the pain of my transformation as it progressed quickly when I swallowed a part of the Allspark. Windows popped up in my mind as my brain changed to a processor core. I did as each said and the last programs were for me to choose my body and accessories.

_**CLOSE RANGE WEAPON:**_

I scrolled through the lists and looked under swords. I found one that appealed to me. It was a three sided hollow sword, and when it was used, sparks would come out of the tip and the sides. I selected the three sided sword as my close range weapon.

_**PERSONAL INSIGNIA:**_

I drew a star with different dimensions for my insignia. I watched as the star appeared on the sword, and the sword became part of my new body. It was stored in a sub-space compartment on my right thigh.

_**LONG RANGE WEAPON:**_

I looked down the list of available long-range weapons and looked under cannons. I found mini-pulse cannon and selected that. My star appeared on it, and the cannon slid out from under armor on my right lower arm and slid back in. I chose other pulse cannon any my left arm turned into it and then back to an arm.

_**BODY STYLE:**_

I selected _**FEMME**_, as I wanted to be a girl bot', and choose my colors. I picked metallic tints, and used blue as my main color, gold as my trim, and silver as my weapon color and trim. I choose to have claw-like hands, like Jazz, where my fingers would come to an extremely sharp point and would sharpen themselves. For an alt mode, I chose a fast car, a Lamborghini Murcielago. Blue as the color of the paint, silver mirror tinted window, and a gold interior. I had the choice to be either heavily armed or lightly armed. I chose to be lightly armed, very fast, very light weight, and very agile. _**SELECT ANOTHER?**_ I clicked yes, to see what it meant, although I already knew what it was. I scanned down the lists and chose a jet for my second alt mode and found it. It was a Cybretronian jet that was kind of a cross between a B-2 and F-22. It looked somewhat human, although you could clearly tell it was not of Earth design. It was better than a human jet, _way better_. _**1,000 pounds of jet+500 pounds of car+500 pounds of femme frame=2,000 pounds total weight**_. My wingspan was 15 feet. I had Cybretronian long-range air to air missiles and close range air to air, two machine guns that were mounted inside so they were protected better.

_**INTALASION COMPLET popped**_ up and all of the windows disappeared and my sensors came online slowing, one by one, my optics last.

I blinked, not willing to move yet. I lied on the berth, listening to my surroundings. I heard a quiet click, and I looked to see what the sound was.

Ratchet was at his desk with a datapad in hand.

"_Ratchet,"_ I called. He jumped in his chair and looked over at me. He quickly got up and set the datapad down on his desk and crossed the room to where I was.

"_Em-,"_ he stopped himself from saying my name, well, my old name. We had decided that my new name, my Cybretronian name would be Starfire_. "Star, you're awake. How do you feel?"_

"_Different." _

Ratchet laughed. _"Yeah, it probably is __**very**__ different. What I mostly meant was do you hurt anywhere, any error signs?"_

"_No, I feel fine. I did what all of the installations said, and chose what I wanted."_

"_I see you chose a metallic blue as your color."_

"_Metallic blue, gold and silver actually,"_ I corrected him.

"_A nice combo of colors…what for your alt mode?"_ he asked.

"_Well,"_ I didn't know if I wanted to say that I chose _two_ alt modes, since you're only supposed to pick one. I was going to be very special, Optimus and Ratchet kept saying. Well, I doubt they ever thought I would be a Seeker.

I asked Ironhide what a Seeker is one day, and he said they were the eyes and ears of war. Seekers are specialized soldiers that had a jet for an alt mode. Starscream is a Seeker. I pointed out that the Autobots didn't have any Seekers on Earth, and Ironhide said that there were a few Seekers in space that were Autobots, but they hadn't had contact with them in a while. They were also very stubborn and self-centered.

"_Well?"_ Ratchet said, snapping me out of my flashback, to the present moment.

"_I chose a Lamborghini Murcielago…and…" _I trailed off.

"_**And**__…and what…you can only choose one alt mode," _Ratchet said, very surprised.

"_I could pick two, and that's what I did."_

"_What is the other alt mode?"_

"_A Cybrotronian jet, the closest human aircraft that it would relate to would be a B-2 stealth bomber, mixed with a F-22,"_ I said and looking away.

"_Primus, Starfire! I knew you were going to be special, but a Seeker triple changer? We thought they had all died, and, where are your wings?" _Ratchet said, clearly shocked.

I shrugged then noticed the com waves through the air and figured Ratchet was talking with Optimus. I ignored them. I could hack into them, but that is _very_ rude and I would most likely be punished for it. Autobots respect each others' privacy, and if you _like_ to hack into com waves, than you would be on the wrong side. If you want to do that, go to the Decepticons.

"_Could you transform for me?"_ Ratchet asked.

"_Yeah,"_ I sat up and slid off of the berth and transformed to my car. I felt my body twist and turn and move around. I was now the Lamborghini I wanted.

"_Nice choice, now, the jet."_

I moved around my body again, twisted and turned parts and I became the Cyber jet.

Ratchet looked at my second alt form closely. He walked around, looked and touched my armor.

"_How heavy are you?" _

I transformed back to my humanoid form_. "2,000 pounds,"_ I answered.

"_**Only**__ 1 ton?!"_ he said.

"_You're half the weight of Jazz. He's four tons. I would have never thought you would have been able to be that light-weight with all of that. Besides Arcee and her sisters, you're the smallest. Their only half a ton each, but they don't have a jet as their alt mode."_ Ratchet said.

Optimus and Jazz walked into the med bay, optics on me.

"Starfire, you've awoken," Optimus said. I looked up to Optimus, and smiled. Although I was now a 'bot, I was still shorter than him. He was twenty-eight feet tall, Ratchet was twenty-four feet tall, Jazz was thirteen feet tall, and I was twelve feet tall.

Jazz walked over to me and lightly touched his sharp finger tip to my neck. I giggled.

"That tickles," I giggled as Jazz kept his finger there.

"Ratchet, what was the surprise you and Starfire had?" Optimus said.

Ratchet gestured to me with his hand. All attention turned back to me. Jazz finally moved his finger. I transformed to my car, and Optimus raised his metallic eyebrow. He was about to say something when I changed to my jet form. His optics widened when I finished. He just stood there with a shocked expression. Jazz looked similar. Ratchet just smiled.

After a few moments of silence, I transformed back to my humanoid form. I felt a finger on my neck and I started to giggle. I swatted Jazzs' hand away, but he grabbed my hand with his other hand.

"Jazz, stop, that tickles," I giggled, swatting at his hand. He let go of my hand and moved his finger away from my neck. I turned around and looked at him. He had a playful glint in his eyes.

Optimus made a mechs' equivalent of clearing his throat and got our attention.

"Why do you have two alt modes Starfire?" Optimus asked.

"I chose to have two. Is that a problem?" I asked.

"No! No! That is not a problem at all. In fact, it helps us a lot, although I do not wish to use you as a weapon, but it may turn out like that," Optimus said,

"What happens; happens," I said and shrugged.

"True," Optimus said. "Ironhide is available at the moment is you want to begin training."

"Okay." I followed Optimus to the shooting range, and of course, Ironhide was already there.

Ironhide and Optimus exchanged a few words, and then Optimus left me to Ironhide. He turned toward with a shocked expression.

"Transform for me," he said shortly.

"Which one," I asked, playing dumb. I knew he wanted the jet.

"The jet, stupid!" he yelled.

"Just asking and no need to yell, I'm right here and I'm not deaf," I said, stepping back to transform. I caught sight of Skids and Mudflap by the recroom. They were looking at us, listening in on our conversation.

I transformed to my jet mode. Ironhide looked impressed, and I looked at the little twins. They're mouths were hanging open and there optics were wide as can be. I snickered internally. They looked so stupid! A tap on the nose of my aircraft brought me back to my lesson.

"What kind of missiles do you have?" Ironhide asked. Since I couldn't talk in the jet form, and I wasn't yet hooked up to the com link, I exposed a missile for him and he took it in his hands. He kept the impressed expression on his face as he examined the missile.

"Long-range air to air missile, efficient and easy to make, good choice, how fast can you go?" he asked, putting the missile back in its pod. He stepped back for me to transform.

"Mac 3," I said after a few seconds of calculations. "And I also have close-range missiles."

Ironhide was speechless. "Impressive, right…I also have a Lamborghini alt mode." I transformed to my car, stayed in it for a few seconds, then back to my humanoid form.

"You're going to be a _very_ big help, Starfire" Ironhide said. "Now, back to training, shoot that target with your long-range weapon." He pointed to a bull's eye target, about thirty yards away.

"Can I shoot the last one?" I asked and pointed to the farthest target, about three hundred yards away.

"Only if you can hit, I highly doubt you can, so shoot at a closer one."

I aimed at the farthest target, locked onto the bull's eye, made sure I wasn't going to blast my hand off, and shot.

I watched as the target received a whole, dead center, and burst into flames, and disappear.

I looked at Ironhide, wearing a smug expression. "I can aim just fine. Thank you."

"Impressive. It took me a lot of practice to be able to hit a target that size perfectly. Have you shot before?"

"Yes. As a human, I had been shooting since I was I little child. I was always a sharp shooter. I worked my way up from a 22 rifle and a 22 pistol, to a shotgun and a semi-automatic machine gun. I was always good with guns."

"Good to know. Now, close range." Ironhide said, impatiently.

I pulled out my sword. Ironhide looked at me funny. "Why would you choose a sword, when you're very good shooting?"

"I wanted a sword and it would do well with speed and agility."

Ironhide grunted. "Fine, but I'm not the best one for sword training. Sideswipe would be a better choice."

I put my sword away, back in its place in my thigh. "Okay." I turned to walk away, but Ironhide put his hand on my shoulder.

"Since I'm here, do you want to practice in your alt mode?" he asked.

I looked at him and shrugged. "Sure, but how would you help me when you're on the ground…We could talk through the com links, but I'm not yet connected."

He snorted. "You're not the first Seeker I've had to train, Starfire. But that is a problem, since you can't communicate through the com links. Let's see if Ratchet will connect you real quick."

"Okay." I followed Ironhide to the med bay. Ratchet was organizing stuff again.

"Ratchet, can you connect Starfire to the com links so I can train her properly?" Ironhide said.

"She doesn't need to use the com links in training," Ratchet said and stopped what he was doing and looked up at us.

"For her aerial training, yes, she does need to be connected."

Ratchet looked at me. "Very well, sit down here," he said and tapped a berth beside him. He walked off to get a datapad and I took a seat on the berth. It was big for me, of course.

Ratchet came back and started to work on me.


	5. Chapter 5: Arieal Trainning

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

**CLARIFICATIONS:**

_"Cybrotronian"_

_**'Com link and bond'**_

**

* * *

**

**Aerial Training**

Thirty minutes later, I was connected to the com links. Ironhide and I were out on an airstrip.

I looked at the mile of asphalt in front of me. "I do not need that much space to land."

"Better more than not enough for your first time," Ironhide said. He had a good point.

I transformed to my jet form and started my engine. It was almost silent.

"Now, charge your engines to half power," Ironhide said.

From the near silence, came an increasing loud roar of my engines. I stopped charging when I reached half power.

'_**Now, charge to full power,'**_ Ironhide said through the com link.

I continued to charge my engines and the roar of full power was near deafening of you were standing within a fifty foot radius.

'_**Take off the brake and aim your nose up. When you're going down the runway, tilt your tail fins up to create leverage and you should become airborne. When airborne, lower the throttle to a slower speed.' **_

'_**Three, two, one, go,'**_ I counted down through the com link and removed my brake and shot down the runway. I quickly angled my nose up and my tail fins up. I felt myself rise up in the air and all of my weight came off my wheels, which folded up into my hull. I kept everything the way it was to gain altitude as I flew over the trees. I was right. I became airborne, before I had gone half of the runway and this is my first time learning. I reduced my speed after I gained the desirable altitude.

'_**Tilt to the right or left to go in the direction. Not hard unless you want to veer that way. Circle back around here. You're getting a little far away.'**_ Ironhide commented.

I tilted my left wing down, and my right wing up a few degrees and begun to turn. Not hard, but enough for me to make a wide circle.

The runway came back into view and I flew over it. I circled back around after me past the 'bot hanger.

I continued to make circles and my turns got increasingly sharp, and more discrete as I continued.

'_**For a barrel role, tilt hard to one side and roll. Tilt in the other direction to regain level flight.'**_Ironhide commed me after I had been perfecting my turns for the past hour.

I tilted hard to the right and I began to roll. It was disorienting at first, but I quickly regained control when I tilted the other way and flew level again. I tried again, and again, but it was hard.

I practiced over and over, and slowly improved on the barrel roll. I rolled for shorter and longer periods of time, and making the rolls sharper and leveling out quickly. I finally was able to do it without nearly losing control.

'_**Now, try doing vertical circles. Gain altitude and pull your nose up hard to make a backwards circle. Dip your nose down to make a forward circle, but before you do a forwards circle, make sure you have enough altitude so you won't hit anything,' **_Ironhide said.

I gained a little altitude by pulling my nose up. I pulled up harder and made a backward circle. I gained a little more altitude and dipped my nose down. I made a forward circle. I leveled out and few back over Ironhide. I noticed I now had an audience, Ironhide, Optimus, Jazz, and Arcee, Skids, Mudflap and a dozen or so soldiers watching me.

I had an idea for another aerial trick. I pulled up my nose to make a backward circle, but half way through, when I was upside down, I leaned to the left and leveled out. I did the same thing for a forward circle, half way through, when I was upside down; I leaned to the right and leveled out.

'_**You have the tricks that are in the book and some of your own down. Good practice, time to land. To land, get straight with the runway and level with the ground. Lower your speed to a quarter of full power, dip your nose down slightly, flip down your tail fins and lower your landing gear. When you touch down, lower your speed until you come to a stop. Do not hit us,'**_Ironhide told me on my last lesson, how to land.

I got even with the runway and the ground, and lowered my power to quarter of full power. I slightly dipped my nose down and flipped my tail fins down. As I got closer to the ground, I lowered my landing gear and touched down. I touched down between three quarters and half of the end of the runway. I slowed down as I rolled to my audience. I came to a stop and transformed into my humanoid form.

"How'd I do?" I asked.

"Very well for you first time," Ironhide said.

"Good job, Starfire," Arcee said.

"Yeah, good job, Starfire," Mudflap said.

"You rock!" Skids said. Mudflap glared at his twin and pushed him. Skids threw a punch back and they got into a fight.

I laughed.

"Hey! You two! Cut it out!" Ironhide said and separated the twins. He stepped back, and they went at each other again.

Ironhide grabbed them again, "Cut it out!" Skids and Mudflap glared at each other but didn't fight again.

Attention went back to me and Optimus spoke. "You did a great job, Starfire, but I don't want you in the air too much."

"I understand." I eyed Jazz as he walked over to me. He had the playful glint in his eyes again. I stepped to the side, away from him, but he still tapped my neck with his finger. I giggled.

"Lil' trickster," Jazz said. He tapped my neck again and I giggled. I stopped giggling and yawned as much as a 'bot could.

"Go recharge, Starfire," Ironhide said. "We'll finish training tomorrow."

I followed Jazz to go recharge. Practicing took a lot out of me. He stopped in front of his quarters.

"_Our_ quarters," he said and the door slid open. I smiled. I liked the sound of that.

There were two berths, one for both of us. I noticed in the corner, there was spray paint. Blue, gold, silver, red and a few other colors but I didn't really care. Jazz new I liked art and to paint and draw. Since I couldn't draw with a pencil and paper as a femme, he decided to let me paint the wall. There were cardboard boxes, folded and stacked by the spray paint cans.

I felt a light pressure on my neck, and I started to giggle.

"Jazz, Stop!" I giggled.

"Why should I?" he asked, playfully. I turned to look at him. The playful glint was sure there in his eyes. It turned into lust, and that's what caught my attention.

I reached my hand out and lightly ran my fingers down the side of Jazzs' armor on his chest. He grinned evilly.

Next thing I knew, my back was pressed up against the wall and Jazz was attacking my neck with his lips.

I gasped. My neck was very sensitive with all of the wires. I trusted Jazz though. I knew he wouldn't hurt me; he just wanted to have some fun.

I ran my sharp fingers down his armored side and over his chest. The armor vibrated under my fingers. Jazzs' lips met my golden ones and my hands continued to trace the contours of his armor. He made a growling sound as my fingers went deeper, under his armor. His hands grasped mine and pinned them to the wall above my head without breaking the kiss. My lips traced his jaw and the side of his neck. He started to nibble on the wires in my neck and I became limp before him. I lifted my right leg and wrapped it around his waist. He let go of my hands and I wrapped them around his neck. I clung to him as I wrapped my other leg around his waist. He pressed me up against the wall harder as I let go and traced his armor again. My fingers moved to the edge of his armor and went under it. I lightly touched the wires there and moved my hands back to the surface of the armor. I continually traced over his chest where his spark is. He noticed where my fingers were shortly after the sixth time I traced over his chest. He pulled back. I kept my fingers on his chest, but I stopped moving them. I looked up into his eyes.

"Do ya want to be mine?" he murmured, low.

"I love you more than anything, Jazzy," I whispered. He chuckled at the nickname and nodded. He removed my fingers from his chest and slid open his chest plates. Glowing a beautiful, bright blue, was his spark, the element that kept him alive. I slid open my own chest plates and his armor were bathed in, not a blue, but golden glow of my own spark. His expression was as shocked as my own. Why would my spark be gold? Autobots' sparks glow a blue, darker than the energon in their cables. Decepticons would be a red orange, lighter than the energon in their cables, but _gold_? That's just unheard of.

"You're very special," Jazz said. I looked up to his face. He was smiling. He leaned down and kissed me. But before his lips were silenced by my own, my murmured, "You're my special Star." At that moment, our spark chambers crashed together with the metallic ringing of struck metal. I felt all of the love and lust of Jazzs' spark in my own as we sparkbonded. His lips traced down my neck to my shoulder, while his fingers were busy exploring under my armor. I felt every move of every wire as he continued his exploration.

We continued exploring each other for who knows how long. I was nearly asleep when Jazz decided to lie down. He bent down and picked me up in his arms, one arm under my knees, and the other behind me back. I curled into his chest. He lied me down on a berth and he was going to go to the other one. I reached out to him and made a little mmhp sound. He looked down at me. He smiled and lied down with me. I curled up against him and he wrapped his arms around my frame. We fell into recharge wrapped in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

***sigh* i get sooo tired of saying this, but I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!**

**Clarifications:**

_"Cybrotronian"_

_**'com link and bond'**_

**

* * *

**

**Secrets Revealed**

The rest of the week and weekend went well. Jazz and I didn't talk out loud much, and my dad didn't question us about much. That Tuesday, though, we got an unexpected surprise.

Jazz and I were watching TV, and my dad was on his laptop, when I received a phone call. I stepped outside to answer it.

"_Hello?"_ As a holoform, we could use a cell phone instead of having one built into our systems.

"_Starfire, I have a job for you and Jazz to do. A Decepticon appeared in Los Angeles, California. We are getting ready to leave now, but you and Jazz are closer, so I would like you to check it out,"_ Optimus said.

"_We'll leave right away, Optimus,"_ I said and turned to walk back to the house.

"_Thank you Starfire, Optimus out,"_ he hung up.

I put my phone in my pocket and was about to open the door when I heard the familiar roar of jet engines. I spun around on my heels and spotted Starscream flying overhead. The skin on my hands instantly disappeared and kept dissolving up to my elbows until I realized it. I gritted my metal teeth and closed my eyes and forced myself to calm down. I reopened my eyes and my skin had slowed dissolving, but my arms were now gone. I had to get inside and in my room before all of my skin could dissolve. I stepped into the house and quickly closed the door. I leaned up against it.

'_**Jazz, Starscream is outside and I can't calm down!'**_ I yelled through our bond.

Jazz rushed from the living room to me and pulled me against his chest. He patted my back, which was now metal.

'_**Optimus wants us to check out a Decepticon than appeared in L.A,'**_ I said.

'_**We can do that after you calm down. But first, you have to calm down Starfire.'**_

I pictured Jazz and I together in my head over and over until I felt most of the panic leave my spark, replaced by the calmness and protectiveness of Jazzs' spark.

'_**Now we can leave. Do you want to take your dad with us? I don't know what Starscream will do if he gets Roger,' **_Jazz said.

'_**OK, but he rides with me,'**_ I stepped back and walked to the living room where my dad was on his computer. He looked up to me.

"Jazz and I have to go to LA. Can you please come with us?" I asked.

"Sure, but why?" As soon as my dad asked that, I heard Starscreams' machine guns go off and felt pain in my spark from Jazz and my own pain from my alt form getting shot. I put my arms behind my back and felt the skin dissolve to the middle of my upper arm.

'_**Starfire,'**_ Jazz yelled.

"That's why. Now hurry up!" I told my dad and followed him out the door. Starscream was making a wide circle above the house.

'_**Roger rides with me in case you need to transform,'**_ Jazz said from inside of his car.

"Dad, you have to ride with Jazz," I said and got in my own car. Roger did as I said and got into Jazzs' alt form.

I followed Jazz down the road with Starscream above us. I was ready to transform, although I didn't really want to do it in front of my dad, but if I have to, I will.

Starscream just followed us until we got out of the city and on an open stretch of road where we were the only ones until he started to shoot again. Jazz and I dodged the barrage of bullets. I was fraggin' tired in Starscream. I was bad enough that I had to just drive down the road while I was shot, but even worse that I had to watch my sparkmate get shot repeatedly. Starscream got board and decided to launch a missile on us.

'_**Jazz,'**_ I yelled when I realized what Starscream was doing when he stopped shooting at us.

'_**Do not transform, Star!'**_ He yelled back. When Starscream launched a missile…that was it.

'_**Screw it!'**_ I yelled and transformed into my jet and shot at Starscream. The missile that he launched locked onto me and chased me. I flipped over and the missile hit my back. The impact pushed me down a few feet when it exploded and dinted my armor. It probably burnt some wires and scratched my paint. I had to reset some sensors from the impact.

'_**Starfire, what da slag, you okay!?'**_ Jazz yelled.

'_**I'm fine. Just dinted and scratched armor, burnt wires and reset sensors is all.'**_

'_**Don't do that again! I can take a missile, but you can't!'**_

'_**I'm more armored in my jet mode than in my humanoid or car and I can shoot the missile down. I just wasn't prepared to with the first one,'**_ I replied and barrel rolled to the ride, evading a storm of bullets.

'_**Please, shoot than rather than take the hit. You can't take that many like that.'**_

'_**I will'**_ I flipped over and shot Starscream in the engines. He rolled but got hit some. I chased after him, veering left and right as he shot back at me. I sped up and right before I veered away, I launched a missile of my own. It hit Starscreams' wing and exploded the other missile on that wing. He had three more on the other wing. I shot at him in his moment of weakness. He was hit countless times and then he lost altitude. I dived after him and he pulled out of the dive with little room to spare. I did the same. I shot at him again as he shot at me. I flew a few feet higher than him, hit the throttle and flew above him. I quickly launched a missile before he had the chance to get away from me. It hit his back and the impact caused him to be unstable for a second. I pulled up and flew away from him. I found Jazz and flew above him. Starscream caught up with me after he recovered from the last hit. I veered to the right, dipped down, and flew up in a very steep climb. Starscream followed me, but at a less step climb. He launched a missile at me.

'_**Shoot it! Don't let it hit ya!'**_ Jazz yelled through our bond. I did exactly that. I shot at the missile and hit it before it hit me. It exploded in a big fireball behind me. Starscream flew through it, still following me. He suddenly changed course and flew down. He launched a missile and I saw what he was going for. He was aiming at Jazz again. I became trigger-frenzy on Starscreams' aft and launched my own missile. I didn't have time to get a guaranteed shot in so I just shot and hoped it hit him, while I dove down and positions myself between Jazz and the missile. My guns were still pointed at Starscream, creating a distraction while my missile came up from behind. I flew right over Jazz and the missile hit close where the first one did, except it had gravity on its side. The impact was stronger and exploded on my upper back, where the first on exploded on my lower back. It hurt more and did more damage. The explosion felt like a very heavy object was dropped on me that was on fire and it shattered when it hit me. I pulled back out and flew up, prepared to fight Starscream again, but he was already thirty miles away. I circled around flew above Jazz again, not too low to attract attention. I was just below the cloud line.

'_**Star, don't do that again! You'll get hurt!'**_ Jazz growled.

'_**Too late, that second missile did more damage than the first to a worse degree. Let's get back into the US and then we can stop before we got to the city. I need you to take a look at my back.'**_

'_**Fine, but if you're injured, ya need to stop so ya won't make it worse, Star.' Jazz said.**_

'_**It's not that bad. I'm fine. I just want you to make sure nothing's damaged too badly.'**_

'_**You can go ahead and find a spot to land and transform before we get to LA.'**_

'_**Okay. It'll be in the US. I'll find a little meadow or something.'**_ I said and sped up.

Three hours later, I landed in a little opening in a forest that was pretty remote, although Jazz could drive to it. I had just started to transform when I felt a few cables in some gears. I continued to transform, but quickly stopped when a window popped up telling me that I had four energon channels in a place where they weren't supposed to be. One was in between two gears. Another was pressed between metal plates. The third and forth cables were in the way of transforming, and all four of the cable would be broken if I transformed, great. I _had_ to wait for Jazz to get here to transform. He could quickly repair the cables after they were broken. I couldn't reach my back, so I couldn't do anything.

An hour later, Jazz pulled into the clearing and stopped beside me. My dad got out of the silver car and stepped back. He transformed and looked at me.

'_**You can transform now, Star,'**_ he said.

'_**I can't. I have four energon channels stuck in places where they shouldn't be and if I transform, they'll break.'**_

Jazzs' expression changed to worry. _**'I told ya something would happen.'**_

'_**Yes, you were right. Can you please help me when I transform?'**_ I said, getting impatiently.

"_Of course, Star. Are they all in your back?"_ He asked.

"_Yes," I confirmed._

"_Okay. You can transform now, and I'll help you."_

I slowly began to transform and the window popped up again. This time, I continued to transform and the _**DANGER**_ changed to _**ERROR**_ as I felt the energon channels get pinched and break. I quickly finished transforming when the channels broke and energon started to leak from my back. Golden energon leaked from my armor.

Jazz quickly came to help me. "Pop off your armor." I heard little clicks as I unlocked my armor on my back. He removed the several plates that made up my back armor.

"Lie down," he said and helped me to a lying position on the ground, face down. As the energon coated the inner workings in my back, I received more and more errors. I tried to ignore them, but they kept popping up.

I felt as Jazz tried to find broken channels and stem the flow of energon. The fact that his fingers were so sharp and came to a deadly point helped him grab stuff and move stuff out of the way. It took him a while to find the first channel, but when he did, he didn't need to worry. The channel was frozen over.

"Star, the broken channels are frozen over and the energon is evaporating." Jazz said.

"What the slag, that's not normal!" I said, turning my head to look at him.

"Evidently the Allspark does more than we thought it would," Jazz said, putting his hands back in my chassis. I felt him re-connecting the channels.

"You think?!?! First, I change from human, to a Cybrotronian, which is different by having two alt modes, a gold spark and golden energon, and I can fix myself as long as nothing is missing. That's pretty special."

"You're fixed for now. Please let Ratchet takes a look at your systems when we got back to the base," Jazz said, putting my armor plates back on and clicking them in place.

"Okay," I sat up. I saw my dad standing in the shade, watching us with a shocked expression.

"Not to be rude or anything dad, but I know you have a secret. Since you know ours now, I think it's only fair that you tell us yours."

"How you do know?" he asked, not rude, just curios.

"I can hear spark pulses or heart beats and measure thermal temperature."

"Interesting, you probably already know what I am then," roger said, coming to join Jazz and I in the sun.

"Vampire," Jazz and I both said simultaneously.

"Correct. Based on your initial reactions, you found out the first day."

I shrugged, which sent more error signs to my optics, as my armor was dinted and not in the right place. I groaned.

"What happened to you?" Roger asked.

"Well, the Allspark chose me to be its host. The Allspark is the thing that allows Cybrertronians to create sparklings. Sparklings are children. The Allspark was destroyed three years ago to prevent the Decepticons getting their hands on it. The Allspark changed me into a Cybrertronian. Evidently, the Allspark did more than just make me a…robot, although we prefer not to call ourselves robots. A mech is a male robot, and a femme is a female robot. An Autobots' spark is blue, and the energon in their channels is a lighter blue. A Decepticons' spark is an orange-red, and their energon is a darker red. But my spark is gold and the energon in my channels is the same shade as my spark. I am also different because I have two alt modes, a car, and a jet. Also, I'm a Seeker, the only Seeker on Earth that is an Autobot. A Seeker is a special fighter that covers everything in war, the eyes and ears of war. The Autobots are at war now with the Decepticons. The jet that I fought, that was Starscream, Megatrons' second in command, and the head Seeker. There are many 'con Seekers on Earth. We try to remain inconspicuous so don't go telling the world, dad. Also, please don't mention anything about my golden spark or energon, or I fix myself, please." My dad nodded.

I leaned against Jazzs' side. I was tired from the fight and I hadn't been recharging well. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I closed my optic lids and drifted off into a light recharge. I felt a finger on my neck and I started to giggle. I opened my eyes swatted away Jazzs' hand.

"Optimus wants us to return to the base," Jazz said.

"Why?"

"Because he said so," my silver mech said.

I laughed.

I stretched and a shoulder plate popped. I yelped with the unexpected feeling. It hurt, but it felt better when it was back the way it was supposed to be. I rubbed it with my hand.

"What?" Jazz said, worried.

"Nothin' just a shoulder plate popping back in place, it just startled me. We should get going," I said as Jazz slipped his fingers under my armor. I don't know if he was intentionally doing it or not, but he was tricking my systems with anticipation. I grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand out of my shoulder and stood up. I pulled his arm, making him get up as well. He chuckled and kissed me. He pulled back and we both transformed. I was in my jet form. Jazz opened his passenger door and my dad got in. I flew above him and we set off toward the base.


	7. Chapter 7: Upgrades

**_'com link and bond'_**

_"Cybrotronian"_

**

* * *

**

**Upgrades**

The Decepticon was average, nothing to talk about really from the data files I received from Optimus. Ratchet, Sunstreaker, Jazz and I were ordered to stay at the base during to mission, which was fine with me. I was tired from the earlier run in with Starscream.

There were no major injuries, just a few small bullet holes and some scratched paint was all, which was easily and quickly repaired. Ratchet made me help him with the repairs, since I was his apprentice, and it was the best way for me to learn, to actually do the work.

When I was done with the patients he assigned me, I commed Jazz through our bond;

'_**Are ya don wid do work?**_**'** He asked.

'_**Mmm hmm…'**_

'_**I'm comin' den.'**_

I straightened up my work space as I waited for my mech to arrive.

I felt a familiar pressure on my neck, which I swatted away the hand and glared at the silver mech who did it.

"Ya look so cute when ya do dat," he said, chuckling. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me toward him and into a kiss.

I pulled away after a minute. "Ratchet may still need some help," I said stepped back and turned toward Ratchet, but I never made it. Jazz grabbed me and pulled me up in his arms, which I responded with a yelp and another glare.

"Ratchet's fine, I'm not," my sparkmate said.

I laughed. "Take me away then."

Jazz and I were almost out of the med bay when Ratchet called, "I need to see you in the morning, Starfire."

"K," I called back, since Jazz didn't bother to stop, or even slow down.

In our quarters, Jazz pinned me down to the berth as his lips traced mine. He wasn't pressing all of his weight on me since he was twice my size. My hands dug into his back as his lips nibbled on the wires in my neck. My chest plates slid open and his immediately followed suit. I gasped as our sparks connected, but was silence by my lovers' lips.

I reached my climax with a scream, and Jazz with a yell. I came to with my mech lying beside me. He pulled me onto of him and we began again.

In the morning, I ignored any messages that were sent to me through the comlinks, as I was happy where I was and do not want to be disturbed, lying across Jazzs' chest, arms wrapped around me, and the peaceful silence of recharge, until a loud banging noise began on the door.

"Starfire, Frag it! Get your aft to the med bay now, or I'll forget about the upgrades I had for you!" Ratchet yelled from the hallway and walked to his domain.

As soon as I heard the banging, my optics snapped open and I flipped off of my perfect spot and fell to the floor and landed on my back with a loud thud. I groaned and sat up.

Jazz slid off of the berth and picked me up like a sparkling. Hands on my upper arms lifted me to my feet. Silver arms wrapped around my waist and a chin rested on my shoulder.

"Ratchet da Hatchet," my sparkmate said.

"True, I better go though. He said he had upgrades for me," I said.

"Fine," he replied shortly and let go of my waist. I turned around and was locked in a deep kiss.

"Jazz," I complained as he kissed my jaw.

"Hmm," he moved to my neck and continued kissing me as I tried to pull away, but his strong arms held me in place.

"Jazzy," I whined. "I wanna see what Ratchet has for me."

"Only if I get ta carry you," he grinned evilly. He _knew _I didn't like to be carried in front of people.

"Fine," I grumbled, and ducked under his arm and jumped up on his back, wrapping my legs around his waist and arms around his chassis.

"Not what I had in mind, but…" he trailed off, and shrugged.

When we got to the med bay, Ratchet was in a pissy mood.

"Next time, I'll just forget about it," the green mech growled, Jazz set me down on a berth and retreated to the door, away from the Hatchets' wrath, and smiled at me before he disappeared.

"What do you have for me?" I asked, watching the large mech rummage through a few drawers.

"A quantum generator, and a laser rifle, cutting laser, and plasma torch," he replied, without looking up.

"How will you get all of that to fit?" I said, doubtlessly. My chassis are small, not much more space for anything.

"The generator goes in your chassis, and the lasers and torch goes in your finger."

"Why?"

"Why you're getting them? Optimus thought it was time to get you all of the seeker stuff, and the rest of us agreed." –The rest of them being Ratchet, Ironhide, and Jazz- "Also, the cutting laser and plasma torch are for medical purposes on the field. Both lasers and torch will go in your right index finger. You can switch around which settings to use at will."

"Cool," I said, lying down and stretching out. Ratchet soon began adding things and moving things around.

The next week, I had mostly gotten the hang of using the quantum generator. It drained a lot of my energy, but I could jump over five hundred miles without resting.

We had just left to go fight a couple Decepticons that are terrorizing Buffalo, New York.

I was lead away from the group, following Starscream. He descended out of sight and I followed, unknowingly-I had wings on my back in my humanoid form from my jet alt mode, and my armor was sleeker, more seeker-ish-As soon as I transformed after I got the generator, I had wings on my back, like the rest of the seekers. They were very sensitive, I found out the hard way. I ran into a lot of doors and hooked the tip of my wings on stuff quite regularly.

I pointed my pulse cannon at the brown seeker mech, who in return, smirked down at my small form. I soon noticed that we were not alone. Eight thirty-foot tall seekers surrounded me, nine including Starscream.

"_I would recommend you don't shoot me. That is, unless you want to die,"_ Megatrons' second in command said, evil glinting in his red optics.

I hesitated, and then jumped up the fly away, but my size turned against me. I was at the rest of the groups' height and the brown mech easily grabbed my wings, stalling all of my systems immediately.

"_Not so fast, Autobot,"_ he hissed_. "If you want to live, you will come with us."_

I didn't say anything, and the grip on my wings tightened and I felt my armor molding to the shape of my captors' hands.

"_Alright then,"_ Starscream said. _"Live target practice!"_

"_Wait, wait!"_ I yelled as the group charged their weapons. When they raised them I conceded. _"I will go with you,"_ I said, bowing my head. My spark painfully contacted within my spark chamber.

"_Good choice,"_ the brown seeker growled, and dropped me to the ground.

"_Transform and fly in the middle of the formation,"_ he said. I did as I was told. Soon, I was flying farther and farther away from my sparkmate and team.

'_**Jazz, I'm so sorry,'**_ I whispered through our bond.

'_**What Star? What happened?'**_ He replied, sounding very worried.

'_**I'm sorry, it was a trap. I had no choice,'**_ I cried mentally. I did not let any emotion show on my alt form, although it was hard to do, I wasn't going to take any chances.

'_**What was a trap? What choice? Please tell me Star.' **_

'_**Starscream led me to a trap. I had no choice, Jazz! I-I had to follow,**__'_ I sobbed.

'_**Hold on Starfire, don't go anywhere. You can't,'**_he pleaded.

'_**I'm so sorry. Please, don't follow, Jazz. It-it's too late,'**_I said, refusing my sparks' demand for the silver mech to be close, to follow me.

'_**Be careful, Starfire. We'll come and get you…I love you,'**_ he said.

'_**I love you with my entire spark… goodbye Jazz.'**_ I ended the conversation after that, afraid the 'cons may pick up on the waves. It was impossible to hack into a bond, and pretty hard to detect a bond, but I wasn't going to take any more chances.

I was aware of the seekers watching me, although I was in the middle of the 'V', right behind Starscream. The mechs were looking at my aft. _Figures, they're perverted._

The Decepticon base was larger than I thought, and I forgot how _short_ I was. I wasn't quite half the height of the seekers that captured me, and a little over have the height of most of the 'cons.

In the-what I guessed to be-throne room, I was pushed down to the floor to bow in front of Megatron. I gritted my teeth to prevent my weapons from charging. _That would be death wish_.

"_Get up, and come forward,"_ the leader of the Decepticons ordered. I do so, but slowly and stepped forward. The dark mech looked over my frame, and reached out to touch my face. I stepped back automatically, and received a glare in return. He kept his hand extended, and I cautiously stepped closer again. He slowly brought his hand closer to my face again, and stopped a couple inches away. I closed my optics, preparing for the pain. When none came, I opened my optics, only then to receive a hard slap on the face, causing my head to turn to the side, the echo of the impact rung through the room.

"_Lock her in a cell,"_ Megatron ordered. I felt large hands grasp my wings and lift me off the ground. I struggled as I was carried out of the throne room and down the hall. The grasp tightened, and I finally stopped moving. The hold loosened, but just slightly.

In the cell, I was dropped on the floor and left, but I caught a glance of the guard. The black and white armor with _'to punish and enslave'_ written on the side, said it was Barricade. In the cell, there were just blank walls and a ceiling and floor. I concentrated on my face where Megatron slapped me. The metal on my cheek soon popped back out. It was a little less painful than it was before, but I couldn't fix the pain in my spark that being very far away from my mech caused me.

Later that night, I got an unwelcome visit from the one and only…Megatron. He kneeled beside my small form, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"_If you answer my questions truthfully you will not get hurt,"_ he hissed into my left audio receptor.

I didn't respond.

"_Are you and Jazz sparkmates?"_ the large silver mech said, standing up to his full height.

I said nothing. If Megatron knew that, he would find one of my greatest weaknesses, as well as Jazzs' and he'll use it against me somehow, to make my life a living pit.

Suddenly, I was pinned against the wall, suspended by a hold on my neck. I stared into the red optics of the Decepticon leader. I was very careful not to show any emotion on my face, and in my optics.

"_Answer me,"_ he growled, tightening his grip on my neck. I just stared at him in reply.

The grip on my neck was released when I was thrown across the room, hit the wall with my wings first and fell to the floor, twenty feet below. I was rained with error reports of the offlined sensors in my wings, back, and my legs from the impact of landing on the floor.

"_Answer me!"_ he growled again, angrier than before. I tried to sit up, but Megatron had his huge foot on my left arm.

When I said nothing, he applied more pressure to my limb. I screamed out in pain when he shattered the armor and the components of the arm.

"_Yes!"_ I cried, finally answering his question.

"_Yes what?"_ he said, stepping on my right leg, and shattering it as well.

"_Yes! Jazz and I are sparkmates!"_ I cried, blinded by the pain shooting through my body.

"_Good, femme. If you answer my questions, I won't have to hurt you,"_ he laughed as I trembled on the floor at his feet in pain. I heard the door swish close as he left.

That night, and the rest of the day, I spent in recharge, while my systems fixed my injuries. I could completely fix myself, as long as no piece of my frame was missing, but it took a lot of energy because I was doing repairs fast. But that night, while I was in recharge, the doors to my cell swooshed open. I turned up my audio receptors, but kept my optics closed, and didn't move. I felt a large arm slide under my legs and one behind my back and lifted me off the floor. I jumped a little and onlined my optics, glared at whoever was touching me. I was met with a pissed off glance down from the black and white 'con known as Barricade. We glared at each other until he stopped at a door. The large metal door swished open and I was greeted by the Decepticon leader. The thing that caught my eye the most was the very large berth in the middle of the room. _Oh no. That means that this is…Megatrons'…_-gulp-_quarters. _

Barricade carried me over to the berth, where I was placed and left with an evil smirk. I froze in absolute horror as the door closed. Megatron looked at me evilly, and what scared me more, was the hunger that I saw in his optics. He approached me, and surprisingly quick for his size, jumped up onto the berth and landed on top of me, crushing me with his weight.

"_Now, now little femme, Are you going to do as I say, or not?" _the large mech hissed.

When I didn't answer, he pulled back a couple feet, so he could smack me again.

"_Depends,"_ I said, quietly, no fear leaking into my voice.

"_It will be easier on both of us if you corporate. I know your familiar with this,"_ he pulled out an interface cable-there are two ways to 'face. With a cable, or with the bare sparks, but the cable involves lowering your firewalls-and clicked it into his own port. He reached for my port, but I struggled. I was no match for him though. Megatron is a lot stronger than I am. He easily connected the cable and began to hack through my firewalls.


	8. Chapter 8: Hacked

_"Cybrotronian"_

_**'com link and bond'**_

* * *

**Hacked **

As Megatron hacked through my firewalls, I struggled beneath him. He pinned down my arms, and my legs were trapped underneath his body. I snapped my head side to side, although it was helpless. I fought as hard as I could, resisted as hard and long as I could. I threw up as many firewalls as I could, encoding them as much as I could. I increased the protection on some of my very personal memories and especially about my specs and that I have a golden spark and energon. The Decepticon leader continued to hack through each and every wall. I cried out in distress when he accessed the first of my memories, the pretty regular things I did. His smile grew bigger as he violated my privacy further, reading personal files. He had access to my thoughts, feelings, and audio of my memories, which is very personal. My memories included my time as a robot, and human memories. I screamed as high and loud as my vocal processors could handle, receiving a few warnings in response. I watched helplessly as Megatron hacked through my last firewalls and read my most private files. When he read my specs, and inevitably discovering my spark, his evil grin turned into a smirk.

He ripped off my chest armor, protecting my quantum generator, memory core, processor core, and the element that keeps me alive, my spark. The golden glow of which was hidden with the spark chamber. I continued screaming as his large clawed hand groped around my innards. He tapped my spark chamber and my voice raised an octave. He began to pry at my spark, but I refused to open the chamber. He couldn't forcefully reveal my spark, unless he wanted to kill me, which was a possibility in the back in my processor. The silver mech settle on puncturing one of my major energon channels connecting to my spark. All this time, screaming as loud as possible. I felt as the liquid trickled down and in between my wires, gears, and everything. It wasn't gushing out, but it was steady flow of fuel loss. Megatron stared in amusement at my pain, but in shock at my energon, which dripped off of his clawed finger.

"_Gold energon, cool to the touch, dissolves, and you repair yourself…I've had a mech with those properties, many years ago, but what was his name…"_ he trailed off, his voice nearly inaudible from my screaming. _Frag you! Fuck you! Frag you! Fuck you! Frag you! Fuck you! Frag your fat aft to Pit! God damn perverted whore fucking femmes! Slag, Jazz is going to hate this!_ I though, over and over, mentally cussing Megatron so much, it made 'Hides cussing seem like child's talk. Fortunately, the large silver mech was too caught up in his own thoughts than to notice my insults, which he easily could, since we were both still connected by the interface cable.

After what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, Megatron turned his attention back to me, and disconnected the cable.

"_We will continue this later,"_ he growled, rolling off of me and on the other side of the berth. I slide over a bit, going to get down from the berth, and go over to a couch to recharge, but a heavy arm prevented further movement.

"_Where do you think you're going?"_ he hissed, glaring at me with red eyes.

"_I thought you might want your berth to yourself, so I was going to go to a couch,"_ I said quietly, my voice quivering with fear that I couldn't control.

"_You would be right, but I want to make sure you won't do anything, so you will stay here,"_ he pressed down harder on my bare chassis, enforcing his words.

I nodded, unable to form words. He pulled me away from the side, and removed his arm. He rolled over to his back, and lied on my right wing. I closed my optics, squeezing them tightly shut to keep from screaming out in pain of a lot of painful pressure on my already injured wing.

That night, I finally fell into a recharge with fear rattling me to my core.

The next morning, I was awoken from a very light recharge by Megatron, being told not to move until he got back. I nodded, not planning on trying to break out of his room. After he left, and I sensed no one within close hearing range, I slid off of the berth, wincing at the pain of my entire body, and trying to ignore all of the warning and error reports while I retrieved my chest armor from across the room. I pressed it down to my chest when I lied back down on the berth, my systems reattaching the metal as best it could. I helped a little bit by welding a few places with my plasma torch. I fell into a deeper recharge than before, without the fear and pain of the Decepticon leader beside me.

When Megatron came back that night, he continued hacking me, and groping my frame. My screams filled the room for most of the night.

For the next four nights, I was hacked and raped repeatedly, piercing screams breaking though the air. The seventh night began like any other. Forcefully hacked, and large silver hands running over my frame, and my mental cussing, and as always, Megatron became engrossed in his thoughts, unaware of my language. I tried zoning out as much as I could, and not thinking about the ever looming presence above me. I silently mused with myself, mentally cussing out Megatron. Unknown to me; that said mech was actually listening to my words. We were connected by the interface cable, and if we had out firewalls down, and or hacked, the other could hear the thoughts of the partner.

Megatron pulled back, ripping the cable out of my port, sitting up beside me and glaring with narrowed optics, hostility radiating from his frame.

"_You said __**what**__ about me?"_ he hissed, dangerously low. I took advantage of his distance and dashed off the berth, landing of my feet and glaring at him from across the room.

"_You're a god damn perverted whore, fucking femmes with your fat ass, shit head," _I dared say out loud. I knew I had efficiently managed to piss of the 'con leader with one sentence, not even spoken, but fragged him off even worse by repeating it out loud.

The large silver mech got off the berth, and slowly, but very deliberately stalking over toward me. I stepped back several strides with every step he took, not wanting him any closer. My facemask slid into place, waiting for the attack.

He lunged at me, which I dodged, stumbling from my injuries. I activated my pulse cannon and aimed at his head/neck area. It hit my intended target. He turned on his heels and grabbed my neck, lifted me off of the ground, and slamming me into a wall. My hands clawed at my neck, trying to get free. He turned around and threw me up into the air, and blasted me with his large cannon. The shot hit my chassis, sending me flying into the far wall, crashing and then falling to the floor. I groaned, and tried to get up, but my systems were completely fragged. Megatron walked over to me, and stepped on me, shattering my armor, and systems below. I clenched my teeth to keep from screaming, but when he grabbed my wings, and bent the _backwards_, so they were touching each other, I screamed. I screamed at the top of my vocals, at the amount of pain radiating from my entire body. My wings could move forwards and backwards a few inches, but when they were bent like they were, it hurt as much, if not more than having your spark ripped out. I trembled on the floor, trying with all the strength left in me to not cry, or my solvents to leek, although I was keening quietly.

I heard the door swish open, but I didn't care to look up, even if I could.

"_Take her back to a cell,"_ Megatron ordered to someone.

"_Yes sir,"_ Barricade answered. I felt said mechs' arms slid under my twisted legs and messed up wings, and hoisted me to his chest, where he took me out of the Decepticon leaders' quarters.

_BARRICADES POINT OF VIEW:_

_I know Megatron beats mechs, anywhere from a scratch, to death. I've even seen him hit some femmes, but _**beating**_ a femme nearly to death is just wrong. It's wrong to hit a femme in the first place, much less beat them._

_As I glanced at the small femme in my arms, I felt a bit of sympathy for her. She was pretty tough. She isn't crying, or any solvents are leaking, but wait, she was keening quietly. Her limbs were twisted and mangled, and her wings, her wings were fragged up. From what I've heard Starscream complain about the most was how sensitive seekers wings were. I've also watched him lose a fight by simply having his wing hit with a fist. If her wings are like that, than she must feel like slag. _

"_Barricade what are you doing?" Thundercracker asked. I looked up to see TC walking down the hall. _

"_Following Megatrons' orders," I said, timing my pace with his. _

"_Which is oh…" he trailed off as he caught sight of the femme. _

_I knew he wanted to ask more, but we would have to with until we got to the cell, which was sound proof and had no cameras. _

_The door swished closed, allowing TC to ask questions now. Out of habit, and extra precaution, he leaned down and quietly said beside my audio receptor," What did Megatron __**do**__ to her?"_

"_I, uh, I-"I began, but didn't really know. _

"_I fragged him off by calling him a fraggin whore that frags femmes with his fat aft, followed by slag head," the small femme whispered, her voice quivering slightly with pain._

"_Yeah…that would frag of Megatron," Thundercracker said, reaching out to touch her wing. _

"_Please, don't touch me," the blue femme begged, her frame shaking._

_I lowered my head beside her audio receptor, "We're not going to hurt you."_

_TC lightly tapped her wing, causing her to hiss. _

"_Lye her down, we need to bend her wings back," Thundercracker said, his voice low, and not sounding happy. We both kneeled, and I slid her out of my arms. _

_She was lying face down on the floor, TC got ready to bend her wings, while I held down her limbs, so she wouldn't fight us. _

"_On three, one, two three," I counted, and TC pressed down, bending the small seekers' wings back the way they were supposed to be. Her painfully high pitched screaming nearly broke my audio receptors. Her screams quickly faded into keens, but were still spark wrenching to hear. Her frame was violently shaking, broken metal clattering. _

_TC wrapped his arms around her waist, and carried her over to the wall, and leaned her against it, where she pulled her legs up to her chest, and buried her face in them. The large dark blue seeker stroked the small seekers left wing, before standing back up to his full height. I walked over to her, placed my hand on her head lightly, and then turned to follow TC out of the cell._

STARFIRES' POINT OF VIEW:

I was finally left alone; all alone to suffer in the physical and mental pain of the last week. My wings felt better, since they were back in the right place. I don't know if I should trust Barricade or Thundercracker, but they did help me, after I was nearly offlined. I replayed the touch of the seeker on my wing, and then the hand on my head, by the black and white mech. I pushed that to the back of my processor, but remained open minded about them. If they were willing hold fire against me, then I would be willing to do the same.

"Star, please wake up, if ya hear me, please do somethin," a voice pleaded, ringing beautifully in my audio receptors. _Just a dream,_ I thought, but a second later it occurred to me that robots _can't_ dream.

"Starfire, please," that delicious voice pleaded again, sounding near tears.

I slightly opened my optics, looking though my facemask, and was floored. Jazz, my gorgeous sparkmate, was holding me in his lap, bright blue optics filled with pain and fear behind the black visor.

"Jazz," I whispered, not able to speak much louder. I blinked my optics, and focused on his face.

"Oh, Starfire, my lil' lady's alive," he breathed. Before I could say anything else, he scooped me up into his arms, cradled me tightly to his chest, and hitting my wings in the process, causing me to yelp in response. I saw Ironhide and Sideswipe at the door, both having relieved expressions on their faces, before we took off swiftly down the hallway. 'Hide took the lead, while 'Sides took the rear, protecting Jazz and I.

'_Oh, Star, I thought ya were dead. Ya didn't move or anythin' when I came in. I was so worried,'_ Jazz said through our bond, finally not separated anymore by distance.

'_I had to seriously de-frag. I haven't recharged well for the past week, few hours here an' there, but nothin' more,'_ I said, my fingers clutching his chest armor for dear life.

'_You can sleep as long as ya want when we get back. I'll never leave your side again. I could hardly function without ya.'_

'_I love you, Jazz. I won't do anythin' stupid like this again. I didn't mean to, it just happened,' _I said burying my face into his chest as Ironhide fired his cannon.

'_I love you wid my life, Star. I won't letcha do anything like this again. When we get back, you gonna get more training over everythin'.'_

I gripped his armor tighter as we were fired at, but we kept moving. I didn't look up until I sensed light, as in sunlight. I looked around and saw Arcee, Flareup, Chromia, and Ratchet running beside Jazz and I, toward the waiting cargo planes. Skids, Mudflap weren't far behind us, followed by Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ironhide, and Optimus, still shooting at the 'cons, providing cover for the rest of us.

When we reached the planes, all of the smaller Autobots and Ratchet boarded the first of three planes. Jazz and I boarded first, followed by Ratchet, then the small twins, and the femme sisters. When we took off, the medic crouched down to tend to me, and not hit his head on the fifteen foot ceiling.

"What the Pit happened?" Ratchet asked, shocked after he ran a few scans.

I shook my head. "You don't want to know. Can ya fix my wings first? They're really bothering me."

"Sit up," he said. Jazz helped me, since my condition kind of made it hard to sit up straight. The green medic blocked the pain sensors on my back and wings, giving me much relief. I sighed audibly. Arcee, Flareup, and Chromia gathered beside me, on Jazzs' left side, where I was facing. Skids and Mudflap transformed back into their humanoid forms and sat down in front of Jazz, to my right. We all sat in silence, just enjoying each others' presence.

As soon as we landed back at the base, Ratchet ordered me to the med bay. He kicked everyone out, including Jazz, despite both of our pleading.

"Starfire, I need to do a scan of your systems," the CMO said, standing beside me.

"K," I said, closing my optics. I felt fingers at my data port on my left hip, and I panicked.

"No, nononononono," I shrieked, like a little sparkling, and feeling deep down fear.

"What?" Ratchet asked, pulling his hands away.

"No," I repeated, pleaded.

"I have to, Starfire. Do I have to restrain you to do this?"

"No," I grumbled.

"Good," he fingered my data port cover and unlatched it, inserting the interface cable. I keened in distress and fear.

"You were hacked weren't you?" he hissed, patting my forehead lightly.

I fought all of my urges, and lowered my firewalls so Ratchet could scan my systems for viruses. The first thing I brought up was the files I had of my time at the Decepticon base. _Yes, Ratchet, I was! Megatron forcefully hacked me! _I wailed mentally.

"Starfire," he sighed. "I'm so sorry. I have to scan you first, but then I'll look at the files if you want me to." _I do._ I thought. Ratchet nodded, and began his scan.

I felt him moving throughout my processor, and it was an odd feeling. The medic had done a couple scans on me before, and I never thought much of it, but now, I was very disturbed by it. He was more of a presence, than anything else, as opposed to Megatron, who was more of a force. I knew Ratchet wouldn't hurt me, but it was just reflex to try to boot him out of my head. I managed to control it, but I slipped a couple times, causing a few firewalls to pop back up, which the medic waited patiently for me to lower once again.

He completed the scan, finding no viruses, that primus for that. I copied the files of the 'con base and sent them to Ratchet to view. He hesitantly accepted, and viewed them. After the final file played, the medic was motionless for a long time. After minutes of silence, he unhooked from my dataport and removed my mangled chest armor, setting them on a nearby berth. Before he did anything else, he switched me into a much needed recharge.

_Sensors Online…Systems Repaired…Weapons Operational…Wings Functional…Rebooting…_

…The dull grey ceiling of the med bay, not much of a sight to see, so I turned my head to the right, hoping to see something, or someone. Lucky for me, I did. Jazz was standing beside me, hands resting on the edge f the berth.

"Ya finally awake?" he asked, stoking my wing.

"Mmm," I hummed, reaching my hand up to rest on his chest.

"Ratchet wants ya to rest for a day or two before ya do anythin', or see anyone. He kicked everyone out after he fixed dem, but me," the silver mech said, helping me get up to my feet.

"I suggest you stay in the med bay to rest, Starfire," Ratchet said, leaning in the doorway of his office.

I frowned, but it went unseen behind the facemask. "Do I _have_ to Ratchy?" I whined.

"No, and don't call me that, but if you were to go outside, you would probably be tackled by everyone."

"Okay, come on, Jazz," I pulled on his arm.

"Fine, but if you get hurt, don't come back in here," the medic said turning back into his office.

"Uh, Star, are ya sure? Everyone is kind of, enthusiastic."

"Fine," I pouted and pulled him closer to me and teleported to our room.

The familiar crack of displaced air filled my shared quarters announcing the arrival.

"Wow, I haven't done dat in a long time, forgot how weird it feels," he mumbled, stepping back toward the berth, pulling me with him.

I shrugged. I enjoyed the feeling of teleporting. I guess because I'm a seeker. Oh, well. I retracted my facemask, the first time in days, and I felt, oddly…vulnerable. I pushed the silver mech down on the berth, and climbed up over top of him, and straddled in hips. He revealed his beautifully bright blue optics and connected his lips to mine. His hands glided across my armor and to my wings, one of his favorite spots to overload my systems, while mine traced the seams of his chest armor, and going below and gently pulling on the wires. He moaned, and arched his back, wanting more, which I willingly did.

Near overload, I slid open my chest plates, revealing my golden spark. The silver mech gazed at the golden light source, before opening his own plates and bathing me in blue light of his spark. Gasping and moaning, we reached our climaxes and overloaded into pure bliss.

So Jazz w_asn't_ over exaggerating when he said everyone was enthusiastic to see me. First, I was wrapped into three embraces by Arcee, Flareup, and Chromia right outside of my quarters, and then as I passed the recroom, I was nearly choked by _both_ sets of twins. Outside, I was picked up off of the ground and wrapped into a big bear hug by _Ironhide_. It was weird, 1) Getting picked up. 2) Getting picked up and hugged by the weapons' specialist. 3) Seeing Ironhide so…relieved, so happy. As I was on my way to the med bay, I ran into Optimus, who kneeled down to my height and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and squeezed lightly. When I finally got to my intended destination, Ratchet surprised me the most. He hugged me, much like Optimus, but his hand lingered on my wing, lightly and quickly stroking it. Subconsciously, I leaned into the touch, but it felt…_wrong_. The only mech that touches my wings is Jazz, and Ratchet does, but only for repairs. My processor brought up some tips about seekers that I learned from everyone else, and of course, myself. Touching the wings frequently aroused the seeker in a calm environment, but was also meant as reassuring touch. I went with the latter choice for Ratchets' intention.

"Thanks Ratchet," I said, still leaning into his touch.

"You are very strong, Starfire. You act like nothing happened, although quite the opposite did. Most would come back a different mech or femme, and be rather unstable, but you haven't changed hardly any. The only immediate change is your facemask, but that is very little compared to what could be. I'm very proud of you," the medic said quietly before standing back straight.

I looked up at his face behind said mask and smiled. "Thanks Ratchet. I don't suppose that means I get to skip the Hatchet?"

He laughed. "No, I'll still throw my wrench at you if you pull a prank or something, but nice try."

I shrugged, "Eh, worth a shot though."

'_Starfire, this is Optimus, come to the meeting room now and bring Ratchet with you.'_

'_Of course, Optimus, we're on our way.'_

"Ratchet, Optimus wants us in the meeting room now."

"Alright," the green mech said and followed me down the hall.

In the Autobot meeting room, we were seated at a long rectangle metal table. Optimus was at the head of said table, with Jazz to his right, and I beside the silver mech, Ratchet on the leaders' left, and Ironhide to the medics left.

"We are very relieved to have you back on our base, Starfire," Optimus began, resting his hands on the tables' surface, fingers interlocking. "We are also very aware that the other faction was not particularly kind to you. If you can, could you please share what happened."

All optics focused on me. I sighed. "While I was at the Decepticon base, I was beaten, raped, and hacked multiple times."

Everyone, including Ratchet, who already knew this, recoiled with utter horror and shock be leaning back in their chair, and staring at me with wide optics.

"I'll admit, I am bothered by what happened, but I'm not going to dwell on it. I would like to get revenge on them somehow, but that's not a big priority in my processor. As far as I can tell, I'm not unstable, emotionally or else, and as long as I can help it, I'm not going to be. Megatron hacked though my firewalls personally, making some unpleasant memories, but I'm not that phased by it. It is violating, very so, and it's a bad memory, but I have others that involve my mother calling me a fucking idiot as a little kid. I had to deal with a drunken cussing bitch for a mother alone, without my dad shielding it from the age of six earth years until I was able to move out, but the point is, getting hacked is nothing new to me in a sense. I am able to cope with it just fine, although making a change or two in the process." mostly my facemask, but also altering my form a bit to conceal my dataport.

No one spoke for a long time; either too shocked to speak, or can't speak at all.

Optimus made a sound, indicating clearing his throat, "You are dismissed Starfire."

I nodded and left the shock educed silent room behind.


	9. Chapter 9: Seekers

**_'com link and bond'_**

_"Cybrotronian"_

**

* * *

**

**Seekers**

'_**All Autobots report to main hanger immediately. Including Starfire,**_**' **Optimus ordered. The alarm was going off to signal a Decepticon attack.

This would be my first mission since I was captured by the 'cons and was raped by Megatron and all of my limbs were shattered _twice_. Jazz had forced me to train twice as much when I had been repaired to avoid being captured again. Everyone else agreed, so did I, I just didn't _want_ to do it.

Now, I was a very good fighter, the most agile by far, and I knew how to jump through space with my quantum generator and bring people with me. I was considered a _Triple Changer_ because I had two alt modes and could change into three things.

In the main Autobot hanger, everyone gathered and Optimus quickly briefed us on the mission. Apparently, Starscream decided to attack to city of Nashville Tennessee along with neighboring towns. He dragged along a few muscle 'cons with him.

Everyone except me loaded into the cargo plane, including my dad, who had decided to join NEST. He had told Lennox and Epps about him being a vampire, and they were fine with it.

Transformed into my beautiful Cybrotronian jet, I waited for the plane to take off. I didn't need a runway at all, not even starting in my jet.

Finally, the plane took off down the runway, followed by the second. I hovered about ten feet in the air before I engaged my engines and took to the air. I flew above the planes toward Nashville, Tennessee.

I dodged a shot from rather large pulse cannon with a black flip and a boost from my wings. I shot at the Decepticon with my machine guns followed by a burst of my pulse cannon, and then a shot from my laser out of my right pointer finger pierced though the 'cons armor and into its spark chamber. He cried out in pain as my laser exploded his spark and he fell to the asphalt below, shattering it on impact.

"Good job, Star," Arcee said, standing up from her cover behind a red ford F-250.

"Thanks Arcee, I-"I was cut off by my Seeker instincts which caught the signal of an SOS, though it was faint. I activated my engines and hovered above the buildings and my optics saw the source of the signal. A bright fireball was falling toward the Earth, and disappeared on the other side of the Appalachian Mountains.

'_**Optimus, there is an SOS about fifty miles northeast that I picked up from the Cybrotronian that just crash landed. Permission to investigate,'**_ I reported through the comlinks to Optimus, encrypted because of the 'cons.

'_**Is it a Decepticon?'**_My leader asked.

'_**No, it has the size of a…a starship. It's rather big.'**_I sent Optimus a copy of the falling ship.

After a few minutes '_**Very well, but be careful, Starfire. We do not want a repeat of last time. Jump if you have to, do not get caught.'**_ Optimus responded, dead serious.

'_**Yes sir,'**_ I transformed into my jet and took to the sky. I flew quickly toward the crash. Not five seconds after I took off, Starscream was hot on my trail. I sped up but then slowed down. I didn't want to lead Screamer to the ship. I flew up and back toward the rest of my team, and sped up again. The brown seeker followed my every move. I sped up more, and then activated my quantum generator and left Megatrons' second in command cross eyed.

I flew toward the Starship, jumping through time as I did. I cut off my generator when I arrived at the crash site. It was a large starship from what was not buried underneath debris. I was still receiving the SOS when I landed.

"_Help is here; please power off your signal before you attract attention,"_ I said in Cybrotronian, and stepped toward the ship. _"I am an Autobot, my designation is Starfire."_ The signal was immediately terminated. On the side of the ship, in Cybrotronian glyphs that is roughly translated to _Challenger._

"_Hello, Starfire, my designation is Titian. I'm sorry but my main door is blocked. You can fit through the top hatch, but you have to retract your wings,"_ The ship responded in its native tongue, Cybrotronian. OK, so it was a sparked ship, who was a femme, from the pitch of voice. A little hatch opened at the top of the ship for me to enter.

I flew to the top and retracted my wings. It hurt, yeah, because they weren't _meant_ to be retractable, but I fit.

"_My crew is in the med bay. They are all injured and the medic is in status lock due to injuries,"_ Titian said through speakers high up on the wall.

"_Why are they injured?" _

"_We were fighting Decepticons and became outnumbered and the captain was killed. The medic was almost killed trying to save the captain,"_ Titian said, quieter than before.

"_Why were you fighting 'cons?"_

"_Well, when the war began, my crew and I disappeared to stay alive. We had heard that there were Autobots on this planet, so we came here, but when I had quickly stopped to gather more pre-energon to refine, we were ambushed."_

"_There are still 'cons here. Megatron is on this planet, along with Optimus Prime, who is my commander,"_ I turned yet another corner going toward the med bay. This ship was bigger than I thought.

"_Optimus Prime is your commander?" _the ship asked in disbelief.

"_Yes and a good friend. Why?" _

"_I just can't believe he is still alive."_ Titian gushed.

I froze in place when I stepped into the med bay. In front of me, all gathered around a mech that was unresponsive, were five femme seekers, red, blue, green, gold, and black. All were slightly bigger than me. When I stepped in, all optics turned toward me. The black and red seekers got up and walked toward me.

"_My designation is Rubywinds,"_ the red femme introduced herself._ "Designation Onyxfire," _the black femme introduced herself and continued to introduce the rest of the crew. _"Sapphirestreak,"_ she pointed toward the blue femme_. "Topazsky,"_ golden femme, _"Emeraldstar,"_ and finally, the white mech_. "Our medic, Gears."_ They all had blue optics, they all were Autobots.

"_Nice to meet everyone, my designation is Starfire, is there anything I could do to help?" _

"_Do you know any repairs?"_ Rubywinds asked.

"_More than basic, Yes, but don't you?" _All mechs and femmes should have a basic understanding of medical stuff, especially seekers. Seekers are supposed to be experienced in everything and major in pretty much everything.

"_Yes, but nothing more than the basics and we have done all we know how to Gears, but he's still not completely stable,"_ Rubywinds frowned.

"_Okay, what's wrong?"_ Sapphirestreak moved over so I could kneel next to Gears.

I was able to stabilize Gears, and before I could do anything else_, "Starfire, there is a brown fighter jet five miles south,"_ Titian informed us.

I stood up and cursed under my breath. I started toward the door when Emeraldstar followed_. "I'm coming with you!" _she said. I turned around and faced her.

"_Emeraldstar, you're injured and Starscream is not a mech to play around with,"_ I turned again and walked down the hall. The green femme continued to follow me.

"_I'm still coming!"_ she walked beside me through the hall.

"_Starscream is a 'con, Megatrons' second in command, and head of the seekers. He is an aft head and is bigger than me, then you, and even of Optimus Prime. He's thirty-one feet tall, like most of the Decepticons. He is not an easy opponent."_ I glanced at Emeraldstar with a level look.

The green femme didn't speak again, but she still followed me. When I got to the hatch, I jumped right through. As soon as I landed on my feet, I was shot with a storm of bullets.

Emeraldstar jumped through the hatch after me, but I knocked her down so she wouldn't get hit.

"_Get back inside!"_ I barked as I blasted into the air, above the trees. I released countless bullets at Starscreams' ass from my guns. He flew above me, transformed, and dived down, but not at me.

I dove down after the large seeker, and passed him. I knocked Emeraldstar out of the way before he hit her. He landed on me and cracked the armor on my chassis and crushed a few sensors on my wings. I groaned with the amount of weight on me.

Starscreams' grin was absolutely perverted. I struggled underneath him, but he just grinned wider.

"Lord Megatron will be pleased," he said, which pissed me off even more. I transformed my left arm into my cannon and charged it to shoot, but the larger mech just pinned down my arm with a finger.

I growled and thrashed even more, but it was no use. I gritted me teeth and created a time bridge. I pushed Starscream away from me and shot him squarely in the chest.

"Megatron is fraggin' insane and perverted. So are you, aft-head," I flipped the brown mech off and shot him again.

"_Emeraldstar, get the ship ready for takeoff, now!" _I yelled. She jumped back through the hatch and into the safety of the ship.

I opened another time-space bridge and move Starscream and myself away from the ship. I left the seeker and returned to the crash site to discover the ship vibrating with energy of the engines, ready for takeoff.

The main door opened, which I flew into and down the halls until I met up with Emeraldstar.

"_Oh, Starfire, you're okay!"_ she squealed and hugged me. She _hugged_ me. Cybrotronians only touch each other like that if they're a sparkling, sparkmates, or very close friends.

"_I'm fine, Emeraldstar, uh…"_ she let go of me and stepped back, looking embarrassed.

"_Sorry, I just, err, that seeker was large." _

"_All of the 'cons are like that, except for a handful,"_ I said, as we walked down the hall.

"_That's…bad…"_ she trailed off.

"_When we get back to the base, and I talk to Optimus, I can train you to fight mechs that are bigger than you. But, first, you have to decide if you're going to be an Autobot. Then, if you do choose to be on our side, I can train you to kick Starscreams' aft."_ I stopped when we walked onto the observation deck, where everyone else was, except for Gears and Topazsky.

I was charged by all of the seekers and wrapped into many embraces. Emeraldstar stepped back, smiling. I looked at her, bewildered.

"_We thought you were dead!"_ Rubywinds cried, followed by murmurs of agreement from the rest of the group.

"_I'm fine, not hurt at all, just fragged of by Starscream," _I said, still surprised by their reactions.

"_You were shot many times, and pinned down too,"_ the green femme said from my right. The other femmes' grips tightened around my frame.

"_That's nothing. If it's a lot to all of you, than I have to train you if you want to live. I learned to hard way of thinking that the 'cons don't stoop to the lowest levels, but I was wrong. Very wrong, and they don't care about your pain. They laugh when you scream, cry, even whimper. They truly have no resentment in their sparks if they blast you to Pit…um, could I have my own space back?"_ I asked; they were still hugging me tightly, almost like a terrified sparkling would to its mentor.

Their grips loosened and finally dropped. They looked at me with fear in their optics.

"_Titian, do you need coordinates to the base?"_ I asked, stepped back from the seeker femmes.

"_Yes, please,"_ the ship responded. I sent a file of the longitudinal and latitudinal position of the base to the processor core of the ship.

A few seconds after, we lifted into the air and flew back to the base.

'_**Optimus, I have found the ship and its crew and we are in flight toward the base,'**_ I reported back to my commander through an encrypted com transmission.

'_**Good, Starfire. I request more information about the starship and its crew,'**_ Optimus responded.

'_**It is a sparked ship and her designation is Titian, and it rather large. They have no captain, who was killed in an ambush by the 'cons. There are six remaining crew members, all seekers. The medic, Gears, who is white, is injured and unconscious, but stable, and the five others have minor injuries. They are all femmes, one blue, green, red, gold, and black. They're designations are Sapphirestreak, Emeraldstar, Rubywinds, Topazsky, and Onyxfire. They are not that skilled in anything. According to Titian, they left Cybrotron when the civil war started, and have been hiding throughout the galaxy until recently. They were coming to find the Autobots that they heard were on Earth. The crew was gathering rough energon for the ship to refine and they were attacked. The captain died, and his body was not found,'**_ I reported in a brief summery.

There was a pause before Optimus answered. _**'If they choose to side with us, they will need training, then. What is your location?'**_

'_**We are currently flying into North Carolina. Is everyone back at the base, yet?'**_

'_**Yes, we have just arrived. There are only minor injuries, unless you're injured, Starfire.'**_

'_**I just have a few holes from Starscreams machine guns. Just minor, my systems have already begun repairs: I shrugged mentally. **_

'_**I still want you to report to Ratchet, Optimus out.'**_ The link when dead and I sighed. I felt very light pressure on my left shoulder plate, right above where my wing connects to my back.

"_What are you doing?"_ I asked.

"_What's this symbol of?"_ Sapphirestreak said as she traced over the symbol with her finger tip, tracing over my right wing.

"_The Autobot Insignia,"_ I answered, and turned to face the blue femme.

"_The other symbol?"_ she asked.

"_My personal insignia,"_ I said. Sapphirestreak was quiet for a moment.

"_Are in part of a trine?"_ she asked suddenly.

"_No, why…"_ I asked.

"_No, reason,"_ she looked away, but I saw her optics before she could hide them. He was lying, or at least not telling all.


	10. Chapter 10: Promotions

**_'com link and bond'_**

_"Cybrotronian"_

* * *

**Promotions **

When we landed at the base, everyone was standing outside in front of the main Autobot hanger.

Sapphirestreak, Emeraldstar, Rubywinds and I walked off of the ship, while, Onyxfire, and Topazsky carried the still unconscious Gears off after. We went straight into the med bay where Ratchet ordered all of the seekers on berths, including me.

I refused, and began to back away, where Jazz caught me and picked me and hauled me into the med bay. I squirmed, and whined, but all to no avail. He set me down on a berth. I jumped down and spun on my heels to run away, but the silver mech grabbed my wing tip and prevented me going anywhere.

"Will ya sit still, Star?" he asked, picking me up again and setting me back down on my seat.

"No," I pouted. He held me in place for a moment to make sure I wasn't going anywhere and stepped back.

I smiled and jumped off of my perch again and made a mad dash for the door. Ironhide was in the way and tried to grab me, but I dodged it and kept going.

A wrench narrowly missed my head, hitting the wall and clattering to the floor with a loud noise. I spun around, smiled and waved my fingers and dodged another object that Ratchet threw at me.

"Try bigger stuff, Ratch," I said as I ran out the door.

I didn't get that far until I was knocked to the ground my something that was bigger than me.

"Gotcha," Jazz said in my left audio receptor.

"So close," I sighed.

"Thank 'Hide, he threw me at cha," he chuckled, lifting standing up and pulling me with him. Before I could move a step, the silver mech bent down and picked me up in his arms again, bridal-style, and carried me back into the dreaded medical bay.

This time, without setting me down, Jazz hitched both us up on a berth and set me in his lap. I saw the CMO glare at me from a few berths down.

I grinned, "Ratchet doesn't let anyone escape his med bay. When he gets fragged off, he throws things at cha. Usually wrenches at your head, but other times anything in reach. That's why he's called Ratchet the Hatchet," I explained to the five seeker femmes, who had just witnessed my escape attempt. They all giggled.

Out of the corner of my optic, I saw the green medic chuck yet another object at me. This time, it was a can of oil. Jazz leaned to the side, making me lean with him as we dodged the projectile.

"My point," I said with a laugh.

"Hey, whoever threw that hit me," Skids yelled from behind lots of crates of supplies.

"Ya hit someone, Ratchet," my silver mech laughed. There was a grunt in reply.

Familiar hands traced over my wings, and relaxed any tension of wires. Out of habit, I leaned into the touch, purring slightly.

After all of the new seekers were repaired, and Ratchet checked out my systems, and approved me. Optimus called Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, and I to the meeting room. I was surprise I was included. Prime meets with his Chief Medical Officer, Weapons Specialist, and Second in Command, but not me.

We were seated around a table, towards the head, discussing the new arrivals. I didn't say much, or even voice my opinion on a few things. I felt like it wasn't my place.

"First, we have to know if the seekers and Titian will join our cause. If not, we will need to do something about it. We cannot have any neutrals on earth. It is too dangerous," Optimus said, running his hand over his face.

We all nodded in understanding and agreement.

"After we add any new additions, we will need to train them. According to Starfire, they all have a basic understanding of everything, but not as extensive as preferred."

Attention changed to me from Optimus.

"Um, yeah, I don't know about the medic, because he was in status, but all of the femmes are not that well trained, and don't know some basic medical procedures. They're not that heavily armed, and cannot fight on the ground at all," I informed the group.

No one spoke again for a few moments, thinking about the information.

"I would like Ratchet to train them to be medics," Optimus suggested.

"I will do that," Ratchet answered.

"Ironhide to arm then correctly and train them to us the weapons," Optimus said.

"I'll do that," 'Hide grunted.

"Jazz to train them in close combat, as well as Starfire, who would also train them in aerial combat," Optimus said.

"Will do," Jazz said.

I nodded. "I'll do it.

The next day, Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and I met with the seekers in the main hold of Titian, Gears was recovering well.

"As you all know, we are at war with the Decepticons. Before we do anything more that involves any of you, we need to know your allegiance to our cause," Optimus said, very leader-like. He spoke in English, since Ratchet installed the language into the Seekers processors.

"I pledge my allegiance to the Autobots," Titian spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Thank you, Titian. It is good to know your alliance. You would help our cause greatly, as would all of you," Prime said, sounding rather sincere.

"I pled my allegiance as well," Emeraldstar said.

"As do I," added Sapphirestreak.

"Me too," Rubywinds said.

"My allegiance," nodded Onyxfire.

"Mine too," Topazsky. Gears hesitated, but finally said, "You have my allegiance."

"Thank you, all. To officially join us, we have to mark you with our symbol. Please meet Ratchet, our CMO in the medical bay and decide where you want the symbol," Optimus said.

I vaguely noticed how all of the seekers quickly glanced at me when he mention the symbol.

"Starfire, could you please meet me in my office in ten earth minutes?" Optimus asked after the seekers followed Ratchet down the hallway.

"Of course," I replied, turning to look at him before I left the ship.

Ten minutes later, I was sitting in Primes' office after flying up a few feet to reach the other chair he had across his desk.

"I have discussed this with my inner circle, and we all agree that we think you should become part of that circle, by becoming my Third in Command." He said, leaning over his desk to look at me closer.

"I will accept the position, but prime, you have more experienced mechs and femmes than I," I said, shocked, but not making that abundantly clear.

"I am aware of that, Starfire, but you are stronger than them all. You were hacked, no once, but multiple times, and you come back nearly un-phased by it. You have shown me that you are stable from the experience, so I am proposing the position to you."

I nodded. "I will accept it then, anything else?"

"Yes, and as a seeker, and that you have proven you knowledge, I would like you to be our Air Commander."

"I accept," I nodded.

"Good, any questions?"

"Only a clarification sir, I am both your TIC, _and_ Air Commander?"

"Yes, you are. If nothing else, you are dismissed," he said. I smiled before hopping down from the large chair and exiting his office.

'_**Starfire, are you busy at the moment?' **_Ratchet asked.

'_**No, why, Ratchet?'**_ I replied.

'_**Are you aware that all of the seekers requested the Autobot Symbol to be on their left wing, exactly like yours?' **_

'_**No, I didn't know that. Do you want to see me?'**_ I asked.

'_**Not really, but while I have them all here, why don't you tell them about your positions?'**_

I left the recroom, where I was, heading toward the med bay.

'_**You know?' **_

'_**Yes, I do. Optimus told me shortly after you left his office, congratulations.'**_

'_**Thanks, I'm on my way.'**_ I said, and cut the com-link. I was near the med bay, and could hear the clatter from armor from inside.

"As all of you know, Optimus Prime is our leader, Ratchet is the CMO, Ironhide is the Weapons specialist, Jazz is Primes' Second in Command, and I am the Third in Command, as well as the Air Commander." I said.

'_**Hide, Jazz, are you two able to begin training the seekers now?'**_ I commed both mechs through a low encrypted level.

'_**Yeah 'lil lady I'm headin' to the trainin' area now,'**_ Jazz responded, referring to the large empty area of pavement that serves as the outside training area.

'_**Yes, I'm at the shooting range now, so send one of them over here,'**_ Ironhide grunted his usual style of reply.

"Ratchet, can you take one now?" I asked out loud. He nodded.

"Topazsky, please stay here with Ratchet." The golden femme seeker nodded.

"Onyxfire, Ironhide is at the shooting range," I said. Said black femme nodded.

"Emeraldstar, Gears, Rubywinds, and Sapphirestreak, please come with me."

Jazz was waiting at the outside training area when we walked up. Emeraldstar and Gears went with him to begin ground combat, while Rubywinds and Sapphirestreak went with me, above the silver mech to practice aerial training.

Hovering in mid air, facing the red and blue femmes, I asked, "What are you armed with?"

"Missiles, a machine gun, and pulse cannon," Ruby said.

"The same," Sapphire said when I turned to her.

"Where are they located now, and in your alt mode?" I quizzed them.

They exposed all of their weapons, placement on the two femmes being very identical, with pulse cannon in their left arm, a machine gun on their right shoulders, and eight missiles on their backs, hidden by retractable armor.

"Alright, now, show me your flying," I said. Sapphirestreak transformed into a Cybrotronian jet, that had no visible cockpit, although I sensed an empty cavity, and took off into the sky.

She had some skills, but nothing too impressive. She had room for improvement. Rubywinds was the same, room for improvement.

I went over weapon use in alt mode, in humanoid form and flying, flying tips, and different moves while flying. I didn't have time to go over any more, because we were switching groups. Rubywinds went to Ratchet, Sapphirestreak with Ironhide, Emeraldstar and Gears with me, and Topazsky and Onyxfire with Jazz.

The week continued without any Decepticons terrorizing any other city, thank Primus, and the new Seekers continued to train. They were improving greatly.

In the lounge, whenever we weren't training anyone, or being trained, the Autobots hung out. I watched the Seekers closely; curious as to how they act around each other, because they all seemed rather close. They also usually hung out in pairs, Rubywinds and Sapphirestreak, Emeraldstar, and Onyxfire, Topazsky and Gears. It was normal for Seekers to group in three, to form Trines, and apparently, these seekers haven't yet formed said Trines.

Whenever I came to the lounge, and the red and blue Seekers were there, they would always sit on either side of me, not giving a second thought about the proximity. The closeness didn't bother me much, it just lead me to wonder what was going on in their processors more and more.

The eight nights after the Seekers arrived; I got me answer for their behavior. I was in my office, reading a few data pads that were lying on my desk, when I was pinged.

'_**Yes Rubywinds?'**_ I replied, almost instantly.

'_**Are you busy at the moment, Commander Starfire?' **_She asked.

'_**No, what is it you need?**_' I sat down the data pad in my hand, back onto the surface of my desk.

'_**I request you come to the main hold of the ship for a klik or two. The crew and I have something to ask you.' **_

'_**Alright, I am on my way. I'll be there in a sec.'**_ I exited my office and headed toward the ship, which was sitting in one of the lesser used hangers that we Autobots have.

In the main hold of the Challenger, also known as Titian, I met the crew of said ship, gathered together.

"We have all decided that, we would like you to be the captain of the ship," Titian said, through a few speakers located along the ceiling. I looked at the group of seekers in front of me, as well as the ship, in surprise. Although my expression was hidden behind my facemask, it didn't stop me from reacting. I made up my mind, and controlling my emotions.

I nodded, "If that is what you all wish, I will do so."

"Alright, since that is settled, I have some work that needs to be done," Gears said, turning and walking away.

"Excuse me, but I have some things to do as well," Topazsky said.

"As do I," Emeraldstar said, walking away with Onyxfire at her side.

"We'll show you to your new quarters," Sapphirestreak grabbed my left hand, while Rubywinds took my left hand and pulled me down the hall. I knew where the living quarters were, from specs Titian sent me, but I had never visited them. The captains living quarters were substantially larger than the rest, but all of the rooms had an office area, a small living room area, and a private room in the farthest from the door with a berth in it, closed off by a sliding metal door. The captains' quarters were at least twice the size of the rest.

At the door of said quarters, the two seeker femmes let go of my wrists and stood to the side of the door, waiting for me to go in first. A sudden ping of code from Titian allowed me to enter, while saving the code in my processors.

The room was HUGE!!! The first room was an office, and to the left of it, was a living area with a large couch, and three chairs, large enough for Optimus to sit in comfortably. There was a door on the wall behind a chair, which led into the bedroom.

"It _is_ spacious, but we think you'll find it alright," Sapphirestreak said quietly, walking in the room after me, and followed by Rubywinds.

"Yeah, it is, but I'll get used to it. Uh, thank you?" I turned too looked at the red and blue femmes which seemed kind of fidgety.

"No need, as our captain, this is your room," Ruby said. She shifted her weight from foot to foot. As I watched them, my seeker instincts fogged my processor from thinking much through, only letting one thing through, _bond_.

_What the pit and I thinking!?!? I'm bonded to Jazz, and they are my crew, so why would I do that?_ As I was fighting to clear my head, something else popped up. _Not bond like that, glitch-head, bond to a trine._

Oh, well that made more sense, but still, I had very little idea to what my systems were trying clue me in on.

"Sapphirestreak…Rubywinds…would either one of you like to tell me something?" I said my voice low, but not threatening.

"We would…like you to…join us…to make our trine complete," they both said, picking up where the other left off.

"So that's why my systems are going crazy," I mumbled. "I have noticed you two seemed closer to each other than to the rest, also to me…if you want me to, I have no problem bonding myself to both of you."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked, stepping forward.

"I see no reason why not, but I'm pretty sure I won't be the only one bonded to a mech soon. I have noticed Sunstreaker and Sideswipe watching you two. And you two watch them as well. I bet, within the time of four Earth weeks, or one month, Sunny will be bonded to Ruby, and Sides will be bonded to Sapphire."

They both looked at me, their frames heating up a few degrees. "If ya want, I can make it sooner."

"No!" they both said, simultaneously, heating up a few more degrees.

"Alright, so we have no problems. I know a trine bond is different than a sparkbond, but not much else." I said.

"A trine bond is when you mingle the spark energies together," the blue femme said.

I nodded. "Okay." I retracted my facemask, which left me feeling kind of vulnerable, but nothing I couldn't deal with. "If you're wondering _why_ I wear my facemask all the time, it's because I was hacked, raped and beaten not too long ago, by the one and only, Megatron." I have been asked why I wore my facemask all the time, so I clue them in before they ask.

Two pairs of optics widened in response. I shrugged. "So, uh, do ya want to get started?"

"Sure," the seekers replied. They followed me back into the bedroom, and to the berth, where all three of us could sit around each other with room to spare. I leaned against the wall, with the red femme to my right, and the blue femme to my left. After a couple minutes in silence, Sapphirestreak opened her chest plates, quickly followed by Rubywinds. I unlocked my plates, and opened them, revealing my spark chamber. In between us, the two blue energies of the blue and red seekers sparks mingled with each other in mid air. I slowly opened my spark chamber, revealing the golden energy, which sought out the other energies to join, and quickly finding them. Soon, the two blue energies were joined by a golden energy. The two gasped in surprise.

"Allspark," I murmured, watching the energies mingle together, weaving, and twisting in and around each other in ribbons. I felt more and more as the energies continued to mingle. My systems began to charge with the familiar sensation of an overload, but this one was slow, soft, and pleasant. It was a constant lull of feelings.

None of us spoke, are moved much. Three pairs of optics were fixated on the mingling energies in front of us. It took a while, but we all reached our climaxes, softly, like a swell of feelings. The three spark energies separated and floated back to its designated host in the shape of a ribbon. I closed my spark chamber, and locked my chest plates back in place, just in time to realize I was quite tired. I closed my optics for a moment, longer than expected, but snapped open when I hear the sound of armor segments moving slightly. The blue and red seekers were moving off of the berth, getting ready to leave.

"No, stay, please?" I murmured, sitting up a bit. The two femmes looked back at me before sliding back up onto the berth, and sitting on either side of me. They leaned against me, heads against my shoulders, wings brushing against wings, legs side by side, and hands locked together. We quickly drifted off into a pleasurable recharge as a complete trine.


	11. Chapter 11: Primes

_**'com link and bond'**_

_"Cybrotronian"_

**

* * *

**

**Primes**

"Commander Starfire," Titian said quietly out of the speakers in my new quarters. I ignored any pings I got, and didn't listen when Titian tried to wake me. I didn't want to get up, not yet. I was content where I was, asleep with my new trine mates.

"Commander Starfire, Optimus Prime is meeting with his inner circle and you are required to be there," the ship said again, this time with less patience. I groaned and blinked behind my now retracted facemask. I tried to sit up straight, but my wings were trapped underneath Ruby and Sapphire. I decided to ping Optimus before I woke up my seekers.

'_**I'm sorry Optimus, I was in a deep recharge, and Titian said you were meeting?'**_

'_**Yes, we are waiting for you. May I ask where you were recharging, since you weren't with Jazz?'**_

'_**I was in recharge with Rubywinds and Sapphirestreak on board Titian,'**_ I said, and looked at said femmes, sprawled across my lap and the berth. I stroked at blue wing with my left hand, and my right hand glided across a red wing.

'_**We will discuss this later, but before, please meet the rest of us in my office, now.'**_

'_**Yes sir, I'll be right there.'**_ I ended the transmission and tapped the seekers on an exposed wing. They groaned in unison, but didn't move.

"Ruby, Sapphire, please, I need to meet with Optimus, but neither of you have to get up, just move so I can." They moved a little bit, but I was able to slide out the rest.

'_**We will ask Gears to imprint your symbol on our wings.'**_ Rubywinds said through our trine bond, followed by a murmur of agreement from Sapphirestreak.

'_**K, feel free to ping me anytime,'**_ I replied, stepping out of the bedroom. I left my quarters and quickly walked to Optimus' office.

Stepping into Primes office, I said, "Sorry, I ignored any pings, please begin." I stood next to Jazz, who wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me against him.

'_**Where were ya last night?'**_ He asked through our bond.

"I have called you all to this meeting after great consideration," Prime began.

'_**Do you really want to know?**_' I replied during the pause.

"I have considered, and reconsidered, again and again, but I have finally come to a conclusion," our leader said.

'_**Yes ah do,'**_ the silver mech insisted.

"Prime, just tell us," Ironhide cut in. The red and blue mech sighed.

'_**The seekers wanted me to be the captain of the ship, so they showed me to the captains' quarters. I kind found out on my own, but Rubywinds and Sapphirestreak are two parts of an incomplete trine, and they wanted me to complete it. Apparently, I'm the trine leader as well.'**_

'_**You sparkbonded with two of the seekers,'**_ Jazz yelled in my head.

'_**No, let me explain in a minute.'**_ I snapped.

"When the Matrix of Leadership was destroyed by The Fallen, it split itself into six smaller Matrixes, and The Fallen only destroyed one sixth of it. I have had the other five pieces since then," Optimus informed us.

'_**A trine bond is different than a sparkbond Jazz. You don't merge the spark; you mingle the spark energies together.'**_ I said, running my hand across his back lightly.

"Whatcha gettin' at, Prime?" Jazz asked, slipping his finger tips into my hip joint and lightly stroking the wires.

"What I am getting at, Jazz, is this," Optimus said, and suddenly, four Matrixes appeared on the edge of Primes' desk closest to us, informing us what our leaders' intention was.

"Optimus, this is…really?" 'Hide said, at loss for words.

"Yes, Ironhide, I am asking you to become a Prime, all four of you."

I stared at the Matrix in front of me, floored by Primes' decision. I watched as Jazz picked up the Matrix in front of him, balancing it in his left hand, since his right hand was still in my hip. I felt him stiffen momentarily as the Matrix turned into sand/dust and snaked into his arm where it disappeared into his chassis. "Cool," he mumbled.

Ironhide was the next to pick up a Matrix. I watched as the same thing happened to him. Ratchet hesitated before picking up his Matrix, but finally did. It turned to dust and disappeared into his arm, then into his chassis. All optics turned to me, but I just stared at the object before me.

'_**Go on, Star, it won't bite cha,'**_ Jazz said.

'_**I know, but…'**_ still, I hesitated, not feeling like I deserved the Matrix.

Not realizing that Prime was looking at me, he read my reactions. "Starfire, if I did not believe you capable of handling the Matrix, I would not have given it to you. You have proven that you are strong, and can bear with pretty much any circumstance life throws at you, as well as overcoming it. You have not had much of a chance to lead yet, but I believe you have great potential."

I looked up at him and nodded. I extended my arm to pick up the Matrix. I watched it, when suddenly, a window popped up, _**CYBROTRONIAN EXCEPTED**_. The metal in my hands turned to dust, and snaked into my arm. I felt it as it entered my chassis, and merged with my spark. A swell of knowledge was the first thing I recognized, then, lots of windows popped up, showing how to build another Allspark. I closed them, _**Allspark found; review later**_, popped up, and then everything disappeared. I cocked my head to the side in slight confusion, something I did out of habit.

"The Matrix will not only give you knowledge, but it will also increase your speed, strength, and stamina, things like that," Optimus said.

"We still want you to be the leader, Optimus," Ratchet said.

"Accepting the Matrix has given you the same status as me, but I would still be your leader," the red and blue mech said. We all nodded.

"That would conclude the meeting. The four of you are dismissed."

Jazz and I walked out, followed by Ratchet, and then Ironhide.

'**What are Rubywinds and Sapphirestreak like?'** Jazz asked.

'_**They're nice, true to their word, loyal to each other, and now me, and are honored that I chose to complete their trine, although I am their commander and captain. They like me. Oh, did you know that Ruby like Sunny, and Sapphire like Sides?'**_

'_**They do? Well, ah knew Sunny and Sides have been watchin' dem, but not dat dey returned da feelin'.'**_

'_**Wanna get them together?'**_ I asked, looking at the silver mech walking beside me. I vaguely noticed we were alone in the hallway.

'_**When, though?' **_He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me against him with a faint clink of metal.

'_**I was thinking today.' **_One moment I was walking next to my sparkmate, and the next, I was pinned against the wall by the silver mech.

"Ah don't know…" he murmured by my right audio receptor. "Since ah didn't see ya last night, ah was thinkin' 'bout takin' ya for myself now."

Before I could answer, he gently bit my audio receptor, causing my systems to heat up, and a moan to escape my vocal processor.

"We'll think about that later," I gasped when he moved to my neck and bit the wires there.

"Fine wid meh," he breathed, pressing me against the wall harder. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around the silver mechs' waist. I tweaked a few things, allowing me to reveal just my lip plates, and not my entire face. I only retracted my facemask in private with Jazz, and or with my trine mates. I pulled his face back up to my own, and locked my lips with his. Sharp fingers danced along my wings, sending waves of pleasure through my entire frame. My hands found a seam between his armor, and immersed themselves in the wires and cables. He growled into my mouth as I clenched and unclenched my fingers. We were both rapidly approaching an overload, so we took it to the next level.

Armor separating, we connected our sparks and receiving the same feelings in ten fold. Our fans whined in protest as our systems continued to heat up, going beyond what they should.

"Why don't you two get a room?" an annoyed voice asked. My optics snapped open, spying the prankster twins, smirking.

"Why don't cha two fuck off?" I growled. Neither Jazz nor I bothered to separate ourselves from the other, keeping our sparks connected.

"Now why would we do that?" Sunstreaker asked, smirk changing into an evil grin.

""Cuz, if ya two glitch-heads don't, you'll be facin' both our, an' da Hatchet's wrath," Jazz growled.

"Bring it on," Sideswipe said.

Our connected sparks mirrored a similar feeling, irritation. I smiled wickedly.

"Alright then, but I'm sure you two have better things to do. Like, oh I don't know, stalking Rubywinds and Sapphirestreak."

"No we don't," the twins said, simultaneously.

"Whatev, but we do know you like them. You should just go ahead and make your move, and fuck them already. It's a lot of fun…I would know." I smirked.

"Yeah, we can kind of see that," the yellow mech mumbled.

"Seriously, they do return you feelings. I would also know that, considering I bonded with them last night."

Two pairs of widened optics stared at me.

"Trine bond; its different than a spark bond or link bond. If you two are brave enough, ask them, or just corner them. They should be in the med bay on the ship, getting their symbols etched on their wings. Now, leave us alone." I hissed the last part in real irritation.

They blinked, twice in surprise, before turning the corner and finial leaving my sparkmate and me alone. The second they were gone, my neck was attacked. I sucked in a sharp breath through my air intakes, and relaxing again. I commed my trine mates to see what they were presently doing.

'_**We just finished our wings.'**_ Rubywinds replied lazily through the trine bond.

'_**Good, Sunny and Sides are headin' your way.**_' I said, trying to not let my actions leek into my voice.

'_**OK, I have a guess, but what are you doing?'**_ Sapphirestreak asked.

'_**Sparking with Jazz,'**_ I purposely let my actions interfere that time, replying in a breathless gasp, as well as letting a bit of my feeling leek through the bond.

'_**Yeah, that would explain it.'**_ Ruby said, and Sapphire snickered.

'_**Oh, I just talked with the twins, I don't know what they'll do, but I won't be surprised if I don't see either of you for the rest of the day.'**_

'_**You didn't!' **_

'_**Not really, but yeah, I did. Don't worry, I embarrassed them both more, than I did either of you.'**_

'_**You did what?**_' Ruby asked.

'_**Yes, oh, and mechs are always more fun when you call them a nickname. Feel free to call them Sunny and Sides. Also, you can use my quarters if you want.'**_ I said, the last sentence my voice raised an octave as I hung on the edge of awareness, and oblivious pure pleaser.

'_**Starfire…'**_ They both asked, concerned.

'_**Talk to you two later.'**_ I rapidly said, before a scream and a shout filled the hallways as the overload hit both our systems hard. I was semi aware as Jazz turned and slid down the wall, placing me in his lap.

'_**Starfire, Jazz!**_ 'Several voices chorused over the com waves. I heard them, but I couldn't reply. I was too far gone in the realm of pure pleasure to even think.

As my systems were rebooting, I heard rapid footsteps coming down the hall, getting louder with each step. With my audio the only systems online at the moment, I didn't see who grabbed me and hauled me off of the floor.

"Starfire, Jazz what happened?" I heard Optimus asked. I giggled as my systems onlined my vocal processors. I blinked, going silent for a moment before laughing at the scene before me. Optimus was glancing between me, and Jazz, who was apparently still offlined, and was held up by the black weapons' specialist, which left Ratchet, who was holding me upright. The support keeping me vertical disappeared, and I clattered to the floor, giggling like I had lost my mind.

"They're fine, Optimus, they just overloaded is all, but they may be messed up in the processor," Ratchet said.

I stopped giggling, "Hey!" I complained, sprawled on the floor before the larger mechs. Suddenly, all of my senses were offlined again as my spark swelled with more pleasure, and I was no longer responsive to reality.

'_**Oh, Sunny…hmm…'**_ Rubywinds unknowing broadcasted through the trine bond to me. _**'No, no, no, there, Mmm. No, don't stop.' **_

My optics were the last to online, blinking, I took in my surroundings. I was in the med bay, and Ratchet was nowhere in sight, but I knew better. This was the Hatchets' domain, so he was bound to be around here somewhere. My optics locked onto the still form of my silver mech, on the berth next to me.

'_**SUNNY!'**_ Rubywinds suddenly screeched through our trine bond. The sudden transmission had me flipping off of the berth, and landing on my face on the concrete floor.

'_**Rubywinds, block the bond.'**_ I groaned.

'_**Yes, thank you, Star. She's been doing this for a couple hours.'**_ Sapphirestreak said.

'_**Wait, what time is?' **_

'_**Two o' clock in the afternoon, why?'**_ came the reply.

'_**Slag, I've been out for five hours!'**_ I said.

'_**That's why I haven't heard from you. I was wondering how you could ignore Rubys'…experiences.' **_

I snickered._** 'She needs to block the bond. Since she's with Sunny, are you with Sides?'**_

'_**Yeah, we're watching TV in the lounge. Why?'**_

'_**Just wondering, have you two bonded yet?'**_ I asked, standing up and leaning against the side of the berth.

'_**Yeah, we've link bonded a couple times. We got tired, so we chose to do something else.'**_

'_**Try spark bonding. It's stronger than link bonding, I like it better.**_' I walked over to the berth Jazz was on and looking over his frame.

'_**We will, later tonight. What about you?'**_

'_**We overloaded in the hallway and Optimus, 'Hide, and Ratchet found us, Jazz offline, and I was giggling uncontrollably like an idiot before I passed out again.' **_

'_**That would have fun to see.'**_ She laughed.

'_**I can send you files if you want.'**_

'_**I wanna see it.'**_ An exhausted sounding Rubywinds said.

'_**Okay, I'll send them, but you need to block the bond, unless we say different. Also, get some recharge, Ruby. You sound exhausted.'**_ I sent the files of Jazz and I overloading.

'_**Later,'**_ Rubywinds said.

Moments later, after reviewing the files I sent them, came their replies.

'_**Wow, I didn't know a spark bond was that strong,'**_ Sapphirestreak said.

'_**I didn't either. Do you and Jazz always spark?'**_ Ruby said, sounding surprisingly energetic.

'_**Yeah, we both like it the best. I can send you feed the next time.'**_

'_**Do it!' they both said. **_

'_**Kay,'**_ I smiled behind my full facemask. I tweaked it again, so only my lip plates were visible, and jumped up on the berth, straddling the shinning silver mech.

"If you're going to overload, don't do it in my med bay," Ratchet said. I turned my torso around to look at him. The green mech was leaning against the door way of his office, _should a known_.

"Fine," I sighed. I turned back to my lover and grinned. I drew my hand back, and slapped his face which broke the quietness in the room.

Bright blue optics glared at me behind a black visor. I grabbed the top edge up his chest armor and pulled up into a sitting position. I hopped off of the berth, and pulled him with me. He glanced at the medic, who was still watching us, waiting for us to get out before he started throwing things. We quickly left the med bay, and rushed through the hallways, until we got to the closest private space, Jazzs' office.

The swish of the door opening was drowned out by the clash of metal against metal as we slammed ourselves against the other. Arms snaked around my waist, and lifted me off of the floor, and set me down on the desk. I pulled the silver mech down on top of me, knocking whatever was on the desk, on the floor. Experienced fingers traced my wings, whatever was in reach, while mine found their way through seems of armor, wound their way through wires and cables, to the spark casing. In response to the contact, he yelped, and arched his back into my chest. I smiled evilly, my facemask now fully retracted, and as well as his visor. I tapped on the metal at my finger tips, making his call out and arch again. Silver hands grabbed my blue arms, about to pull them out of his chassis, but I wrapped my finger around the spark chamber, and squeezed. He arched, yelled, and a tremor ran through his frame, almost overloading right then. I groaned, feeling his frame against my own, and the feeling through the bond of our sparks.

When we both recovered, I removed my arms from the silver chassis, which opened as soon as my hands were clear, to reveal a beautiful blue spark. My chassis quickly followed suit, gold energy joining the blue in between us. We both watched the energies for as long as we could, before our sparks pulled us against the other, no wanting, and not able to resist any longer. The surge of energy and feelings overwhelmed my systems temporarily. Love, want, hunger, and deep down _need_ for each other took over. While I was still able to think, I set live feed through my trine bond, of visual, audio, and feeling. A mech or femme only sends files with senses to a mate, trine, or very close friend. Otherwise, visual would be the only sense transmitted.

'_**We gotta try that,'**_ Sapphirestreak said.

'_**I know it looks fun,'**_ Rubywinds commented.

'_**It is!'**_ I gasped as Jazz tilted his head to access the wires there, while my fingers scraped along the armor on his back. He growled, and pulled my hands above my head, completely restraining me. He grinned wickedly down at me, lust filling his optics, before he crashed his lips to mine. I moaned into his mouth, but it went unnoticed, as we were nearing our climaxes. The loud whining of fans was the loudest noise in the room, as they struggled to keep up with demands. Finally, I plunged into pure bliss with a scream and the outside world no longer mattered, the only thing that did, was that I was with my lover.


	12. Chapter 12: Death

**_'com link and bond'_**

_"Cybrotronian"_

**

* * *

**

**Death**

Five days ago, I had become a Prime, as well as Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz. Five days ago, I created a trine bond with Rubywinds and Sapphirestreak. Today was beginning to be regular Thursday, but little did I or anyone know that today would hold many surprises.

Ten minutes past noon, and the alarms began, signaling yet another Decepticon attack somewhere. They were very loud, easily audible from within the confines of the ship.

'_**All Autobots report to main hanger immediately.'**_ Optimus ordered through the general com channel.

I was already walking down the hallway from my quarters aboard the Challenger.

'_**Starfire, what's going on?'**_ Rubywinds asked, sounding nervous.

'_**A Decepticon attack somewhere, head toward the main hanger now.' **_I ordered.

'_**Decepticons are attacking?!' **_Both Ruby and Sapphire exclaimed. _Wait, I forget, this was their first mission, so that's why they don't know_.

I quickened my pace from walking, to flying, twisting and turning down hallways. Soon, I was out in the open, and flying toward a hanger. Upon entering, I landed without any sound, and taking my spot beside Jazz, who was to Optimus' immediate right, as his Second in Command, and I his Third in Command. Ratchet was on Primes' immediate left, with Ironhide to his left.

Everyone quickly arrived, and we began.

"The Decepticons have attacked a large city in a state called Georgia. The capital, Atlanta, is being demolished as we speak. Seven Decepticons have been sighted, three Seekers, and four ground mechs. Starfire, assign your team to targets. The three Seekers are Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp," Optimus said.

I nodded, narrowing my optics when I found out which 'con Seekers. _Those three figure_.

"We have identified one of the ground mechs as Barricade, but we are unsure of the other three's designations. We do know however, that they are all at least thirty feet tall. Ratchet, Mudflap and, Chromia will target the red mech. Ironhide, Skids, and Flareup will target Barricade. Jazz, Sunstreaker, and Arcee will target the green mech. Sideswipe and I will target the yellow mech. Are there're any needs for clarifications?" Optimus said. Everyone one shook their heads, no.

"Good, Ironhides' team and Sideswipe and I, will board the first plane, while Ratchets', and Jazzs' teams will load the second. Starfire, get your Seekers in an aerial formation immediately and wait until we lift off," the blue and red mech said.

"Yes sir," I nodded my head once, and lead my Seekers outside.

'_**I want Rubywinds to my right and Sapphirestreak to my left. Gears to Rubywinds right, and Emeraldstar to Gears' right, Onyxfire to Sapphirestreaks' left, and Topazsky to Onyxfires' left.'**_ I ordered through a com channel opened to my team. They all agreed, and I took to the air, boosting myself thirty feet in the air, and transformed into my jet, before gaining altitude, all Seekers following suit.

I circled while they required their designated positions, and they circled with me, waiting for the other Autobots to load on the cargo planes. Within the planes, were NEST soldiers, and a large quantity of ammunition for the AK-47 sub-machine guns, and the gun mounted military vehicle, as well as other weapons, such as grenades, one-man missile launchers, flare guns, and smoke screens.

'_**Who are our specific targets?' **_Rubywinds suddenly asked.

I thought about it briefly, before making my decisions.

'_**Rubywinds, Onyxfire, and Topazsky your is target Thundercracker, the blue Seeker, Sapphirestreak, Gears, and Emeraldstar your target is Skywarp, the purple Seeker, while I will get Starscream.'**_ I said._ I own Starscream some good kicks in the aft._

'_**You will go up against Starscream yourself? Alone; you're not even half his size for Primus' sake!'**_ Rubywinds exclaimed through our trine bond.

'_**Rubywinds, I have fought him before, and won, he is bigger, substantially, but I'm smaller, and can use that to an advantage. He hits harder, and has larger weapons, but I can move faster, I'm far more agile on my feet than he is, and I can get to places that he can't reach, and I can out maneuver him if he tries to grab me. There's no reason to worry, Ruby and Sapphire. I'm a good fighter, in the air and on the ground. I even beat Optimus in sparring once.'**_ I said, while thinking about the memory.

_**FLASHBACK: (It was after Starfire was rescued from the Decepticon base, but before the other Seekers arrived.)**_

_Watching the twins spar was interesting to say the least. Skids and Mudflap started out good, circling each other, trying to find an opening, but when they finally attacked each other, that's when things changed. They were originally trying to knock the other off of their feet, but when that didn't work, they Skids just launched himself at his twin, and they both went tumbling across the floor, then, it turning into a fist fight, punching and kicking the other as much as possible. _

_Meanwhile, the spectators, the rest of us who were in the recroom, watching, and or waiting for their turn to spar, watching the green and orange mechs fight each other, until the Hatchet came to see what all the racket was about. Unfortunately, all of us who were watching, were standing in front of the door, so when Ratchet came barging in; we all fled in fear of his wrenches. Jazz pulled me to the left with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, while Arcee, Flareup, and Chromia fled to the right. Ratchet marched over to the quarrelling twins, and pulled them apart before pulled a large wrench out of subspace and hitting the smaller mechs on their heads, not very gentle either. They saw who it was, and tried to run for it, but Ratchet grabbed both mechs on their back armor, and pushed them back through the recroom doors, toward the Hatchets' Domain. _

"_Our turn," Sunstreaker announced when the door closed. He and his silver twin stood across from each other in the middle of the room. We watched as they circled each other, when the yellow mech broke the dance and charged at his silver partner. Sideswipe revealed his swords and they crashed against his twins identical blades. One would counter attack, while the other would block, that one would counter, and the other would block. That went on for a while until Jazz called out, "Come on we ain't got all day, Sides, beat cha bro already!" _

_That distracted the silver mech just enough for his brother to knock his balance off, and to pin his down on the ground. Match over, winner: Sunstreaker. _

"_Our turn," Jazz said, grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the middle of the room, where the twins were getting up. _

"_I don't wanna," I said._

"_Afraid I'll beat cha?" Jazz asked with an evil grin. _

"_No, I just don't feel like it," I said, shrugging a bit. _

"'_Cuz Jazz will beat cha," Sideswipe said. _

_I glared at him, although hidden behind my facemask. _

"_Fine, I'll spar, but get ready to lose," I said. _

"_It's on," Jazz said. _

_I took my place twenty feet in front of Jazz and took up a defensive stance. We briefly watched each other, before we began circling. I watched the silver mech, searching for a weak spot, some target to go for, when he lunged at me. He reached for my wings, but I stepped to the side and turned to dodge. Just before he turned back to face me, a found a weak spot to go for. When he lunged for me again, I activated my boosters for a boost, and flipped over his head, and turning around in mid air and reached for the weak spot, the break of armor between his shoulder plates. As soon as I touched him, he lurched away from my reached. I landed on my feet and stepped back to prepare to attack, and or counter attack. _

'_**No touchy, touchy.'**__ Jazz said, turning around to face me. _

'_**Says you,'**__ I replied. __**'Would you be mad if I beat cha?'**_

'_**Yes,'**__ he said. _

'_**How 'bout I make it up to you later?**__' I smirked. _

'_**Sounds good,'**__ As soon as he said that, I lunged at the silver mech, giving myself a boost with my boosters, and tacking him to the ground. I landed straddling his abdomen, and my face right above his. I removed my facemask over my mouth, and briefly kissed him on the lips, before rolling off of him, and standing up. _

"_My turn," Sunstreaker said. I signed mentally and took my place again, this time across from the larger yellow mech, with two swords drawn. I stepped closer, experimentally, and he stepped back, warily. I lunged forward, and he dodged my rather lazy attempt at attacking, and I spun around to face him, who had already turned to look at me. It was his turn to lung at me. I quickly pulled my sword out of my subspace pocket on my right hip as his twin swords flew through the air toward me. The ringing of metal droned out the sound of my feet sliding across the floor a few feet back from the impact. I wasn't made for close combat fights for multiple reasons. My weight was very light, I was small for a fighter, I wasn't heavily armored and able to take a direct hit at close range without causing severe damage, and most of all, Seekers aren't designing for close combat, especially on the ground; All of my Seekers or clumsy and unbalanced on the ground. _

'_**Give up, you can't beat me.'**__ Sunstreaker said. _

'_**Don't be so sure. Your brother trained me, and me being a Seeker, I can beat your aft any day,'**__ I shot back. I activated my boosters and flipped over the yellow mechs' head at a blinding speed. Before I landed, I braced my feet on his back, and jumped off with an added burst of speed from my engines, twisting and turning before I landed perfectly on my feet. I watched as the large yellow mech stumbled forward, before falling on his face. I smirked, and jumped up on his back, standing and pinning him to the floor. _

"_I win," I said, returning my sword to its subspace pocket and placing my hands on my hips. _

"_You cheated," he grumbled, words muted from the floor. _

"_I didn't cheat; I just used my abilities and skills to my advantage, while you just used strength like most of the mechs." _

"_Get off me," he growled, lifting his head and bracing his hands on the ground to get up. _

"_What if I don't feel like it?" I asked, not moving. _

"_Off!" he growled louder, pushing himself off of the floor, with me still perched on his back. _

"_Fine, fine, fine, no need to be an aft about it," I said, and backflipped off, watching the world turn upside down before going back to normal, and landing on my feet again._

"_Ha, ya beat Sunny at his own game," Jazz laughed. _

"_It's not hard," I mumbled, watching Sunstreakers' optics brighten in anger, while glaring at me. A thought briefly crossed my processor, but I decided not to do it. Flipping off the yellow twin would not be a good idea unless you want to be pranked. Oh, slag. _

_His silver twin put a hand on the yellow twins' shoulder and led him toward the door, but I caught a smirk playing at his lip plates when he turned. _

_I didn't know that Ironhide and Optimus had entered the room right after Sunny and I had begun sparring, and had been watching us. _

"_Who's next?" Ironhide asked. _

"_Whoever," I replied, watching Jazz out of the corner of my optic. I swatted at the hand aimed at my neck, that if touched, would cause me to giggle, and the silver mech knew that. _

"_Don't even think about it,"' I said._

"_We'll go," Optimus said. He and 'Hide walked to the middle of the floor, and most of the noise on the room died down, and attention was directed at the two large mechs in the center of the room. _

_Optimus attacked first, swinging his sword toward the black mech, who blocked it with his arm, twisting under the energon blade and reaching for the arm that the blade was attached to. The blue arm was pulled back just in time to avoid being grabbed. The larger of the two mechs grabbed the smaller ones' arm, and twisted it behind his back. Prime drew his energon swords out and aimed it at Ironhides' neck, affectively winning. 'Hide grunted in reply to his loss, and Optimus released him, retracting his swords. _

"_Starfire," Optimus called my name. _

_I looked up, away from the leaving form of the weapon's specialist, and toward my leader. _

"_Winner plays winner," he said. _

_I stared at him, briefly, shocked. I had never sparred against Optimus, and was reluctant to do so, because I knew he would probably beat me, now, was a chance to see how much I have improved with all the extra training. _

_I took my place in front of the blue and red flamed mech, who was twice me size in height alone, and took out my sword from the subspace pocket on my hip, and looked up at his face, which was obscured from his battle mask. _

_The room fell to a deadly silence, no one even moved, all optics staring at us. I didn't want to make the first move, since I couldn't find a spot to target yet. Lucky for me, I didn't have to. Optimus stepped forward and swung low, at my level. I activated my boosters and dodged to energon swords. Prime quickly recovered before I could make my move, so I would need to factor in his speed for my attacks. _

_He swung at me again, but I easily dodged it. I swung my sword at his neck, but he brought up a sword and metal clashed against metal. I pulled back out of range to re-think my attack strategy. He stepped forward, and grabbed a wing. My only thought was to free my wing, as my Seeker instincts screamed at me to do. I popped into a time-bridge, and appeared behind my commander, and positioned my sword at his neck. He froze, as I won the match. _

_Everyone gasped, as they watched Prime loose his first sparring match in a very long time. _

_Optimus chuckled, "Either you're getting better, or I'm just getting old."_

_I laughed, "No, Optimus, I'm just getting better." _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

'_**Starfire, report your teams and positions,'**_ Optimus ordered, snapping me out of my memory.

'_**Rubywinds, Onyxfire, and Topazsky will target Thundercracker, Sapphirestreak, Emeraldstar, and Gears will target Skywarp, while I'll go after Starscream. We are in formation and are circling above,'**_ I replied.

'_**I trust your decisions, although be careful with Starscream. He can be unpredictable.' **_Prime warned.

'_**How well I know, Sir. What is the air traffic pattern for the Atlanta Georgia area?'**_

'_**All aircraft has been rerouted, and flights grounded. The only aircraft should be any military jets that have been launched, or any other Decepticons. Your team will have to guard us as we quickly offload the cargo planes and get in order.'**_

'_**That's good; we won't have to worry about sharing the airspace. We will protect the planes from any attacks, which is not much of a problem,' **_I replied.

'_**Good to hear. We are about to take off now. When we are in the air, I need the planes surrounded by you Seekers.'**_ Optimus said. I flipped over so I was flying upside down, and looked down at the runway. The first cargo plane was halfway down the pavement, and picking up speed. The second one was just starting down the second airstrip.

'_**When both cargo planes are air born, I want them surrounded. Rubywinds and Sapphirestreak will fly beside the first plane. Gears and Onyxfire, beside the second, while Emeraldstar and Topazsky will fly behind the second plane, and cover the rear.'**_ I ordered through the Seeker com channels. There are com channels that both ground pounders and fliers have, while there are also channels that only fliers have, and only ground pounders have. Seekers are a special breed of fliers, starships are a breed of fliers unto itself, especially ships that have the ability to transform, and other winged bots are considered fliers. There are also different breed of ground mech as well. Each breed has a special communications channel that is only accessible by that specific breed. Those channels have slight variations, used from different teams and or trines. All breeds of fliers are programmed to group in groups of three, or trines for multiple reasons. The main reason is that Seekers have _a lot_ of energy, whether or not their personality shows it. If a Seeker finds a mate that is outside of the trine, and interfaces with them fairly regularly and suddenly stops for a period of time, and that Seeker builds up excess energy, usually expressed in anger, a foul mood. That Seeker then has their trine mates to help, because once you join a trine, you look out for each other, and are protective as well. You would be hard-pressed to separate them, which would not be a good idea.

I changed my flight course by a couple degrees to avoid hitting the cargo planes taking off. The Seekers followed my course without a word spoken, and finally, the planes were at a safe altitude to surround them.

'_**Pilot of Antonov An-225 zero-zero-one come in.'**_ I radioed the pilot.

'_**Pilot Smith here, we are reading you loud and clear Commander Starfire, proceed.' **_

'_**I have orders to surround your plane for protection, so don't hit my Seekers.'**_ I joked.

'_**Ha ha, very well, permission to surround An-225 001.'**_ Pilot Smith chuckled.

'_**Commander Starfire out,'**_ I said, and cut the channel.

'_**Come in Antonov An-225 zero-zero-two.'**_ I radioed the second plane.

'_**Pilot Douglas of An-225 zero-zero-two hears you loud and clear Commander Starfire.'**_

'_**I have orders to surround your plane for protection, Pilot Douglas.' **_

'_**You may proceed,'**_ he said.

'_**Commander Starfire out,'**_ I said.

I opened a com link for all of my Seekers. _**'Surround both Antonov An-225 cargo planes.'**_

Topazsky and Emeraldstar drifted to the rear of the second plane, while Onyxfire and Gears separated to each side toward the front. Sapphirestreak and Rubywinds flew beside the first plane on either side of it, and I went to the front of the plane, leading the group.

Arriving in Georgia, and unloading the cargo planes, I had the sense of appending doom. Something didn't seem right. It felt like time bomb…just waiting to go off when you least expect it. We were unloading at the large airport in Atlanta; all of us who were flight capable were circling above, guarding the others while they unloaded from the planes.

The NEST soldiers loading into the ground mechs, some having to ride in Ironhides' bed, and they set off in a caravan to the main part of the city with the rest of us flying above.

The devastation was massive from the view from above. Buildings were demolished, some were burning, and hardly anything was recognizable. A good amount of human corpses were visible, while there were bound to be more under the rubble. The city was strangely silent for the time being, which was not good, at all. The Decepticons could attack us suddenly, and from nearly any angle.

'_**Be on your sharpest guard. I don't like this situation,**_' I told my inexperienced Seekers. That was another factor. The inexperience of battle and the lack of developed skills from battle were bothering me deeply. It was too easy for one of them to be killed, either by the Decepticon Command Trine, or plucked out of the air and having their wings ripped off by a ground pounder. They wouldn't know what to do in most cases, and this is one of them.

'_**I want all of you to stay in the air as much as possible. The ground is not our element,'**_ I said. I surveyed every corner, and shadow, every hiding place that the 'cons could be in.

'_**Starfire, do you see anything?'**_ Optimus asked.

'_**No, I'm inspecting every hiding spot, but nothing so far,**_' I reported.

Suddenly, my scanners picked up something. I focused my optic sensors on the point, and sure enough, behind a tall building in the less destroyed section of the city, were three 'cons Seekers. Behind a building to the right of the first, were two ground Decepticons, and beside that were the other two.

'_**I found them Optimus,'**_ I said, and sent him video feed.

'_**Do not fire first,'**_ He warned.

'_**I know,'**_ I said, and ended the transmission.

'_**Out targets are right behind that building,'**_I said to my Seekers.

'_**Rubywinds, Onyxfire, and Topazsky, your target is Thundercracker. Sapphirestreak, Emeraldstar, and Gears, your target is Skywarp. Do not fire unless fired upon.'**_

'_**Yes, Commander,' **_they all replied.

'_**Increase your altitude so the ground pounders can't grab you.'**_

Faster than a human could blink an eye, the three 'con Seekers shot up into the air, right in front of us. I instantly transformed and crashed into Starscreams bipedal form, sending both of us tumbling through the air. Before he could recover, I put my feet on his chassis, and activated my boosters, propelling me through the air, and the larger 'con into the ground. The ground shook at his impact, making several dozen windows of the nearby buildings shatter and rain down into the debris littered street. It took Starscream a few seconds to gain his bearings, and he rocketed through the air toward my hovering self above. I dodged his direct attack, but since he was larger, his arm grabbed my foot and yanked me upside down, upwards. I thrashed in his grip, trying to get free before I created a time-bridge. As I was hanging upside down, facing away from my brown assailant, what I saw chilled my spark.

'_**IT'S MEGATRON!'**_ I screeched over all of the Autobot com links.


	13. Chapter 13: Death: Part 2

**Hey peoples!! I'm so sorry i haven't updated this story in like, forever, but im trying to balance it with tons of school work. Bear with me please and keep updating. I love it when you guys do ;) **

* * *

**Death: Part Two**

I watched in fear as the Decepticon warlord screamed through the air toward me. When I was unable to escape Starscreams' grasp, I teleported out behind the larger Seeker, so Megatron would have to go through his Second in Command to get me, and sure enough, the warlord lived up to his 'con self, and flew straight toward Screamer. When the Seeker tried to get out of the way, it was already too late, as Megatron transformed and shoved the Seeker to the side, sending him tumbling through the air. There was nothing but air left between the all powered Decepticon and I.

I prepared for the oncoming assault, leaning forward, and braced myself for the hit.

'_**Starfire, get out of the way, are you insane?!' **_my trine mates yelled.

'_**I know what I'm doing,' **_I replied, blocking further contact, and a possible fatal distraction.

Sure enough, I wasn't disappointed. When Megatron ran into me, we both were sent spiraling through the air. I tried to gain control of the spins, but it's kind of hard when you're trying to guide something over three times your mass and weight.

Instead, I slammed into a building, oh, so gently, and held by my neck. I struggled while my captor smirked. Finally, I gave up and just teleported out. I shot Megatron in the back with my largest pulse cannon. He growled, and spun back around to face me. I flew up along the side of the building, going farther and farther away from the ground. When I got to the top of said building, I flew right across, and back down the other side, with Megatron hot on my tail. I weaved in and out between the buildings, swerving left and right, until he got bored, and got in a lucky shot, sending me tumbling into one of the nearby buildings.

I pulled myself up, and exited the hole made by my body, only to be shoved into the side of another building. I didn't have to think about my next move, it was pure instinct, as I saw a large fist coming toward my face, I teleported out of the way, and out of immediate range of my opponent, fifty feet away.

"Starfire," Jazz shouted, drawing my attention to my sparkmate who was currently positioned thirty feet to my right with Optimus and Ironhide. I flew over towards them, but stayed in the air. I felt a surge from Jazz's spark, which caused my spark to automatically pulse back. We had done this so many times, we now did it subconsciously; something to reassure us that the other was still alive.

'_**Are you two okay?' **_I asked my trine mates.

'_**We're still alive and functional, if that's what you mean,' **_Ruby replied.

I heard Sapphire grunt in reply.

'_**Good, hang in there and try not to get offlined,'**_ I sighed.

'_**We'll try our best,' **_Sapphire replied.

I watched as Optimus charged at his brother, who swung his mace type thing and hit the red and blue mech in the chest, knocking him off course. I was so intent on watching Megatron; I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, so when I was suddenly grabbed from behind, I had no time to react and counter attack.

I struggled to get away, and free my wings which were pressed tightly against something. During my flailing, I saw a tan silver arm around my waist. That color belonged to the Decepticon Air Commander.

Instead of fighting the grip, it finally occurred to me to warp out, which I quickly did. I hovered in the air and prepared to fight Starscream, but instead I was once again grabbed from behind, and the tan Seeker smirked. I warped again, but something was different this time.

In my haste to get away, I expanded my field of space around me and the mech who grabbed me. I quickly made a split second decision that would either work, or go wrong.

My energy level was quickly depleting, so I stopped the time bridge at the Sun. I made sure to warp only myself this time and out of my captor's grip. I took my sword out of its subspace pocket and stabbed Megatron in the back.

Unfortunately, he moved just in time so my blade missed his spark.

He roared in pain and fury as I pulled my weapon out of his chassis. He spun around in zero gravity and slashed his claws at my chest. The blue paint was peeled off as well as the metal underneath it, leaving three claw marks all the way through my chest armor.

I screamed from the sudden sharp pain, but pulled back before the Decepticon warlord could attack again, killing me. I subspaced my sword and transformed my left arm into the pulse cannon that I rarely used. I charged it as much as I could before a large flail flew at my head, and fired.

The shot hit Megatron on the side of his face, creating a hole. I began to charge my pulse cannon again, while bringing out my smaller cannon as well, and charging that.

In the meantime, the large silver mech screeched in pain and pressed a hand to the side of his head to stem the flow of energon and other precious fluids.

Both of my cannons were fully charged, so I prepared to fire at my target. I set them both on the most concentrated powerful setting and aimed carefully.

I fired the larger cannon first, directly at Megatron's spark.

The recoil from the blast knocked me back, and jarred my systems pretty good, which in turn gave a few warning of stress on certain points on my body. I ignored the warnings that said I was losing a lot of energon, lubricant, coolant, and a few other fluids.

Megatron's vocal processor let out a choked scream mixed with a roar, and a gurgle before turning to face me; completely ignoring the fact the he had a hole all the way through him.

I waited until I was absolutely positive his spark was going to be hit directly before I fired my second cannon.

What I didn't realize was that the Decepticon was hell bent on fighting back, so I didn't think much about counter-attacking. When I saw what was happening, my instincts told me, no ordered me to warp out of the way to protect my wings from getting shredded. I refused to do so, however. I was in place for the perfect shot, and I probably wouldn't get another chance like this before I may be killed, so I stood my ground.

When my hand was inside the warlord's chassis, and was right in front of my spark, I fired. But before the silver mech could go to the Pit, my thoughts confirmed, his claws grabbed a hold of my wings and tore them apart.

I screeched in pain before I warped out of reach. I struggled to stay online from all the excruciating pain in my wings, as well as in my chest. I watched the hellish mech's red spark and matching optics dim, before extinguishing all of their light.

Megatron was finally dead.

I felt energon run down my body before the lines could seal themselves, which took a lot longer than they usually would, since my whole body is damaged, as well as its self repairs. I left the dead body of Megatron floating in space as I warped back towards Earth. I watched Earth become bigger and bigger, until it was all I could see in front of me, but that's when things started to go wrong.

My energy levels suddenly dropped, and my force field faltered when the gravitational pull began to suck me toward the blue and green planet. I struggled to keep reign of my systems while I entered the planet's atmosphere, as well as the growing darkness that was slowly taking over me.

I finally managed to stabilize the force fields and painfully transformed into my jet alt mode to make planet fall easier. I aimed my landing toward Atlanta, Georgia where the battle was taking place.

When I passed through the atmosphere, I lowered my force fields to try to save what little energy I had left in order to land without crashing.

The half demolished city of Atlanta grew bigger and bigger until I could see everyone, who's attention was on me briefly before going back to their opponent.

'_**Starfire, where in the Pit have you been?' **_Jazz yelled suddenly, causing me to swerve a little to the right.

'_**I accidently took Megatron with me when I tried to warp from him. While I was in the time bridge, I chose to go into outer space and battle against him. I went near the sun. I won, Megatron is dead.' **_

He didn't reply, probably to surprised too, so I concentrated on my landing. At less than ten thousand feet, I needed to slow down somehow, and fast. From a couple thousand miles per hour to zero on impact was hard to do without damaging yourself in prime condition, but damaged severely and about to pass out for multiple reasons, was committing suicide of you didn't know how to do it perfectly. I gathered all of my remaining strength and prepared myself.

I transformed painfully back into my humanoid form and activated my thrusters to attempt to slow down my descent, while trying to control it, so I wouldn't hit anything, or land anywhere I shouldn't. I chose a street behind a few buildings that were surprisingly still standing, which was a large area, so I could make my landing turn out somewhat right.

With my thrusters on max, I hit the ground hard, and slid to the end of the street on my feet, where I finally collapsed, fighting against the threatening stasis lock and trying to stay conscious.

I tried to stand, but I failed miserably and fell back to the uninviting asphalt. My head shot upwards in alert when I heard an approaching engine, the distinct low pitch of a jet, and none other than Starscream landed in front of me, nearly _on_ me.

He growled and snatched me in his hand and lifted me to his face, fiercely glowing red optics glaring at me.

"Where is Megatron?" he snarled, clenching his hand, wanting me to cry out in pain, but I refused.

"I'll never tell you!" I hissed, letting no pain or fear into my voice even though it felt like I was dying.

"Tell me, or I'll kill you," the large Seeker demanded again, getting angrier and squeezing me harder.

"Never," I growled; the pain almost too much to bare.

"You've made your choice," Starscream sneered, and threw me into the air and raised his cannon at me and fired.

For a moment, I felt nothing but the air grazing me, then I hit a wall and my body exploded in unbearable pain.

I screamed with spark-deep pain, the scream of pure agony caused by the hole that was ripped into my body. I felt my spark dim, and fold in on itself as the spark bond and trine bond severed violently. My vision became blurred before it went white and static-y, and then just completely blacked out.

Sounds blurred together, almost like I was in a room of people all talking at once. Creating a long mumbling tone, this began to fade away, like turning down the volume on a stereo, before going completely quiet.

_I love you Jazz,_ I though before my spark went out with a quiet _zap_.

* * *

**Don't hate me cause i killed the main caracter!! Oh, and for now on, the story will be in third person...i think. But ill switch between POV's, so...tell me what you think!!!!! ^-^**


End file.
